Clan War
by Ink And Leaves Imagination
Summary: Aquel clan que silenciosamente es más poderoso que todos, incluyendo al magnífico Clan Uchiha. Los Haruno, y su inigualable línea sucesoria. Y como todo gran clan, con un pasado oscuro oculto tras los ojos esmeraldas; Todo está escondido tras mentiras, pero ¿Pueden dos mentirosos llegar a enamorarse? ¿Cuál se descubrirá primero? ¿Todo continuará bien? /IxS/CHP 3 UP!
1. Prólogo NEW

**Summary:** Aquel clan que silenciosamente es más poderoso que todos, incluyendo al magnífico Clan Uchiha. Los Haruno, y su inigualable línea sucesoria.

**Advertencias:** Algunos OC pero ninguno muy relevante. Universo alternativo (Samurai)

**Author's Notes:** Mi primer ItaSaku, jejeje espero que les guste. Quise hacer algo diferente con respecto al lugar en el que se desarrolla la historia, y como me gustan los samuráis pues, quise tomarlos como modelos. La historia no cambia mucho en cuanto a técnicas, sí los vestuarios. Utilizo bastantes palabras rebuscadas como tipos de kimonos, objetos, partes de una katana, o la descripción de una habitación tradicional japonesa.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto-dono. La historia es invención mía, por favor **NO** la tomes ni publiques en otro lugar sin mi consentimiento.

¡Gracias! :D

* * *

><p><strong>~ CLAN WAR ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

**D**urante el Asedio de Osaka, cuando los clanes samuráis peleaban creyentes de que la figura de Toyotomi Hideyori era el legítimo gobernador del país y que ahora Toyotomi ocupaba el castillo de Osaka, y el gobierno leyasu quería hacerlo desaparecer reclutando a los Ishin Shishi, Tokuwaga, Hidetada, que con miles de hombres que, a pesar del gran número, Toyotomi seguía ganándoles rompiendo sus líneas de asedio tres veces seguidas. Por tanto Ieyasu se fue por el camino de la artillería. Meses pasaron y la guerra continuaba, hasta que Toyotomi finalmente dejó que derrumbaran las murallas exteriores de su castillo.

Junto a Toyotomi combatían también un grupo de asesinos samuráis con técnicas especiales e inigualables, la mayoría a temprana edad se volvieron asesinos, cada quién con sus propias razones. Las cicatrices estaban por todo sus cuerpos, mas no se permitían perder puesto que _no_ era una opción. La única opción era ganar, y para ello daban todo de sí, tal vez estaban a punto de morir congelados por el crudo invierno que ya casi terminaba, quizás tenían tantas heridas que morirían desangrados en cualquier momento, podría ser que el cansancio de meses combatiendo les viniera de golpe, o bien simplemente alguna de las espadas o balas de sus enemigos podría alcanzarlos creando una herida mortal que culminaría sus vidas. Pero ellos no daban marcha atrás, sin duda el mundo recordaría ésta era, y ellos serían recordados aun si eran los enemigos. El nombre de los Akatsuki sería temido y respetado incluso al pronunciarlo.

— ¡Atrás de ti! —gritó el rubio. Había nieve todavía, el bosque estaba cubierto de cadáveres, espaldas, katanas, carruajes, algunos incendios, gritos, lamentos, y muchos choques de katanas, casi toda la nieve había tomado el color rojo gracias a la gran cantidad de sangre que se había estado derramando desde hace unos meses. Deidara, conocido por sus grandes desastres gracias a las poderosas bombas que creaba con alguna clase de material blanco capaz de moldearlo a placer, algo desconocido para los demás. Ésta vez llevaba su ojo izquierdo descubierto, logrando ver a larga distancia sin dificultad. Se interpuso entre un Tokugawa y le cortó el rostro con la katana— Nadie que no sea yo puede matarte —le dijo con voz agitada al chico con el que chocaba su espalda.

— No necesito que me protejas —informó con voz calmada pero grave el hombre de cabello largo y azabache, lo traía atado a una cola alta, su rostro era delineado por cortos cabellos que caían hasta su mentón, todavía mantenía puesta la capa larga negra con nubes rojas, el uniforme de los Akatsuki. No había dormido en meses, así que su humor estaba ya completamente incontrolado, aunque nunca fue de un humor alegre. Chocó su espada con otro hombre que le faltaba un brazo, le plantó un puñetazo en el rostro quebrándole la nariz, y tras bajar la guardia, hundió su katana, bañada en sangre hasta la tsuka, en la garganta, sacándola luego sin cuidado. Se vio acorralado, y aunque sabía que no le quedaban muchas fuerzas, tenía la suficiente para seguir peleando unos cuatro meses más, por lo tanto esperó a que se acercaran los enemigos. Tras hacer un círculo con sus dedos índice y pulgar, y dejar sus labios dentro del círculo, escupió a su alrededor una llamarada de fuego que alcanzó poco más de tres metros a la redonda, los árboles comenzaron a quemarse y la nieve se derritió.

— ¡¿Es que eres un…?! —deseaba el rubio escupirle en el rostro un montón de palabrotas por casi rostizarlo, pero debía guardar respeto a su superior. Puesto que Itachi Uchiha era el segundo al mando— La próxima vez, al menos, avísame que harás el Katon para lograr escabullirme sin quemarme —dijo entre dientes. Lo odiaba, simplemente lo odiaba, deseaba matarlo ahí mismo.

Poco más lejos de ellos se encontraba otro Akatsuki, peleaba cortando lo que fuera con su gran espada, desgarrando carne y dejando las heridas abiertas mortales de sus enemigos, abandonándolos a su suerte, pues sabía que ninguno sobreviviría. Vio a lo lejos la llama del Katon ocasionada por Itachi, el humo comenzó a salir en seguida, pensó en que él apenas podría ocupar sus técnicas de Suiton. Kisame sonrió de costado.

— Aún le quedan fuerzas a ese Uchiha—comentó luego de estrangular a un enemigo y dejarlo caer para luego rebanarle el estómago dejando sus tripas al aire— Ésta guerra no piensa terminar —un grupo de enemigos corría hacia él, pero el miedo se olía a kilómetros. Tras sonreír nuevamente, corrió al encuentro de ellos con Samehada, derramando más sangre.

* * *

><p>Dejó caer los cuerpos y comenzó a investigarlos, preguntándose si alguno merecía la pena de convertirlo de una excelente arma, en una marioneta específicamente. Luego de mirarles el rostro con una ojeada, emitió un chasquido con su lengua, disgustado.<p>

— Ninguno de éstos enemigos vale la pena convertirlos en marionetas. Son un asco —aún miraba a los cadáveres, mientras movía sus dedos conectados con hilos que manejaban las marionetas que estaban peleando a su alrededor.

Su cabello era rojo y corto, sus ojos eran cafés, vestía así como Itachi, la capa negra con nubes rojas, sin ningún rasguño, sólo con manchas de sangre. Una serpiente se enredó en su pie, y antes de que fuera a morderlo sacó su espada, pero entonces su katana chocó con otra.

— Tranquilo Sasori, mi serpiente se equivocó de enemigo. No la mates —explicó el hombre de cabello largo y negro, lo traía suelto, su piel era de un blanco enfermizo y sus ojos amarillentos y delineados como el de un reptil. Lo miraban a la espera de que enfundara su katana.

— Orochimaru —dijo entre dientes— Quita a tu serpiente antes de que la haga marioneta…

— No te enojes, que sólo es un animal. Te confundió con el enemigo —se excusaba sonriendo, las malas intenciones del azabache eran casi palpables, y todo el mundo estaba enterado de eso. Traicionero como una serpiente.

La matanza continuaba sin descanso alguno, Pain quién era el Capitán de Akatsuki, mataba a diestra y siniestra, sin sentimiento alguno reflejado en su rostro, así como sus otros _Pains_ que combatían a su lado, con sus ojos que todo lo veían. Cerca de él también peleaba Kakuzu, el conocido _Hombre sin Rostro_ puesto que jamás se lo descubría, lo mantenía oculto aun en pelea, y sus ojos verdes sin pupila causaban el peor de los miedos a quién lo viera directamente. Entre Itachi y Kisame peleaba Hidan, el llamado _Inmortal_ gracias a su técnica secreta, su gran guadaña de tres hojas chorreaba en sangre, más él reía casi a carcajadas. Toda su vida fue criado para la guerra, tanto que se volvió contra los suyos y decidió entrar en Akatsuki.

Y la fiel dama de los Akatsuki, los esperaba dentro del Castillo, fingiendo ser una de las simples mujeres que residían ahí. Esperaba a que se filtrara el enemigo para pillarlo por sorpresa. Jamás esperarían que una mujer los enfrentara, ni mucho menos una tan bella como ella, vistiendo un Edo Komon celeste que hacía juego con su cabello corto azul adornado con una extraña flor de pergamino en la cabeza.

Zetsu avisaba a los demás cuando se renovaban los enemigos con más hombres de batalla, sin duda el enemigo intentaba ganarles sólo por número, puesto que no tenían cabeza para combatir y aunque portaran armas de fuego, poco les servía contra los Akatsuki, a quienes más les temían. Todo el mundo alguna vez escuchó de los _Satsujin-sha Akatsuki(*1)_, y todo el mundo les temía.

* * *

><p>Entonces ocurrió el <em>Asedio de Verano de Osaka, <em>pasó la exterminación de toda la familia Toyotomi, la madre de Hideyori, su único hijo, el mismo Hideyori, a excepción de su esposa que al ser nieta de Ieyasu, fue enviada de vuelta con su familia. Y los Tokuwaga dominaban todo Japón.

Los samuráis perdieron su poder, sus tierras, y no tenían más opción que abandonar su katana y volverse miserables campesinos con recuerdos de guerra, ni si quiera podían crear duelos entre samuráis, fueron prohibidas cientos de artes marciales. Algunos samuráis pudieron ser campesinos, otros se dedicaron al contrabando y robo. Cada muerte, cada suceso malo, era vinculado con algún samurái que rondaba.

Pero jamás se volvió a escuchar a los Satsujin-shan Akatsuki(*1), algunos dicen haberlos visto, otros dicen que murieron, y otros, dicen que se esconden a la espera de rebelarse nuevamente para marcar otra era.

Todo samurái vive y muere por su espada, una vez que se ha convertido en un asesino, lo será toda la desdichada vida. No existe el cambio, _no existe samurái sin su katana._

* * *

><p><strong>Palabras Desconocidas:<strong>

(*1) Asesinos Amanecer

* * *

><p><strong>CURIOSIDADES:<strong>

Éste prólogo está mezclado con una historia real pasada en Japón en la que, en vez de ser los Akatsuki quienes se hicieran tan famosos por ardua pelea, fue realmente una fuerza policíaca del último período del shogunato. Conocidos bajo el nombre de _Shinsenguimi _quienes además de sus enemigos, también se enfrentaron contra el famoso _Battousai el Destajador _dentro de la misma batalla.

NOTA: Escribiendo ahora mismo, me entró la duda ._. resulta que lo leí hace tanto tiempo que no recuerdo bien, pero me parece que ésta guerra es recordada bajo el nombre de _Batalla de Toba-Fushimi._

* * *

><p><strong>Autor: ¡DEJADME VIVIR!<strong>

Ya sé, no me golpeéis por favor, guarden sus katanas, luego podréis torturarme, juro que no correré a ningún lado sólo dejadme deciros que...lo lamento ¡Sí, ya sé que no es suficiente! ¡Pero lo lamento en serio! T~T Han pasado casi tres años, sé que queréis torturarme y matarme para luego revivirme y seguirme torturando ¡Lo sé, y créanme que os encuentro absoluta razón! ...ni si quiera merezco vivir ;o;

Presiento que con lo siguiente que os diré querrán torturarme eternamente pero debo decíroslo: No sé por qué dejé de subir.

¡No, no me matéis aún! TT-TT como han sucedido tantas cosas, os juro que no recuerdo la razón exacta, aunque igual podría ser debido a todo en conjunto. En primer lugar, descubrí la magia sobre escribir creando mis propios personajes con sus propias personalidades y "técnicas" (habilidades-magia-poderes) dentro de sus propias tramas. Incluso acabé un libro de casi 500 páginas, os juro que amo escribir, pero supongo que mi libro me cegó tanto que dejé mis fanfics de lado...¡No a posta! Que os quede claro.

Lamento mucho haberos dejado, a veces veía en mi correo mensajes de FanFiction y aún así no le hacía click. Hasta hoy.

Hoy comencé a leerlos, aunque la mayoría eran sobre actualizaciones de las historias que leía, habían algunos que me dejasteis vosotros, y me emocioné tanto que fue...extraño, es decir, hacía casi tres años que no leía comentarios acerca de _mis_ historias, y al escribir un libro original...obviamente no puedo entregárselo a cualquiera porque podrían plagiarlo—además de que a nadie más le gusta leer como a mí de mis cercanos, menos ver anime—y por lo tanto, había olvidado qué se sentía ser "criticada" positivamente, igual hubieron algunas no tan positivas pero ¡Bah!

El punto es que, luego de tres años descubrí que mi pareja preferida era ItaSaku *-* y al reencontrarme con mi historia me enamoré jajajajaja de vosotros también me enamoré :$ así es que, planeo acabar ésta historia como se debe, seguirla...quizá modificar pequeñas cosas, y continuarla hasta que todo se solucione :'3

Claro que, espero que vosotros me dejéis acabar la historia primero para luego matarme por tanta espera xD

Os quiero mucho :'3 de verdad, habéis despertado un lindo sentimiento en mí que no sentía hace muchas lunas.

Buenas noches, o días. Muac :*

* * *

><p><strong>FUERA DE ESCENA<strong>

**D**entro de un teatro, siete filas hacia atrás desde las primeras butacas rojas, había tres personas mirando con plena concentración a quienes venían a las audiciones.

— Ok, el siguiente —dijo la Directora. Sakura estaba a un lado a punto de caer dormida, y Naruto al lado de la muchacha, devorando incivilizadamente una pobre hamburguesa.

— ¿Quedé? —preguntó el chico parado en el escenario.

— Ichigo, ¿Qué parte de «necesitamos a un hombre con aspecto atemorizante, atractivo y calculador, frío e inteligente, además de sexy y hot» no comprendiste? —el joven se fue arrastrando los pies al cabo que la directora suspiraba con cansancio.

Pasó el siguiente chico, con rostro de adolescente y ojos expresivos, aparentaba unos quince. Sin nada de atemorizante ni frío, ni sexy o hot como ella imaginaba. Ya estaba descartado, pero no podía ser vulgar así que lo entrevistó igual que a los demás:

— Bien ¿Kazuto Kirigaya? —leyó en un papel, el joven asintió— Cuál es tu sueño…

— Acabar un juego…

— Ah, un gamer —adivinó— ¿Qué juego?

— Sword Art Online —de golpe ella supo quién era. Casi no lo había reconocido con ese uniforme escolar.

— ¿Kirito? —él asintió repetidas veces— …el Espadachín Negro.

Continuaron con la entrevista paulatinamente, hasta que acabó el tiempo y con ello las audiciones. Ya no quedaba nadie, y Naruto con Sakura dormían cada quién a su modo—el primero con la boca abierta, y la última apoyando su cabeza en el brazo de la silla. Hasta que vibró su móvil y lo miró con desgano:

«Mi hermano se fue hacia la audición», no tenía idea de quién era el mensaje, ¿Qué hermano? ¿Quién rayos era?

Y de atrás de las cortinas del costado apareció un joven con el cabello negro recogido en una cola baja, unas hebras se escapaban y delineaban su rostro. Sus ojos se encontraron y ella vio en esos orbes negros afilados a su personaje, logró imaginarlo con el hakama encima y supo que ningún otro podría tomar el papel sino él.

— ¡TE COMPRO! —gritó despertando a los dormilones. E Itachi supo que su hermano lo había engañado al hacerlo entrar por la puerta de atrás.

* * *

><p><strong> TWITTER:<strong> _Ink_Kanra_


	2. Intruso Mentiroso

**Summary: **Aquel clan que silenciosamente es más poderoso que todos, incluyendo al magnífico Clan Uchiha. Los Haruno, y su inigualable línea sucesoria.

**Advertencias: **Algunos OC pero ninguno que sea muy importante, Universo Alternativo (Samurai),

**Author's Notes**: Mi primer ItaSaku jejeje, espero que les guste. Quise hacer algo diferente el lugar en el que se desarrolla toda la historia, y como me gustan los samurais quise hacerlo así, aun que no cambia mucho en cuanto a técnicas, sí los vestuarios, utilizo bastantes palabras rebuscadas como tipos de kimonos, o la descripción de una habitación tradicional japonesa.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto-sama. La historia es invención mía, **no** la tomes ni publiques en otro lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>~ CLAN WAR ~<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Cierto es que los tiempos son difíciles, pero más difíciles son las decisiones que enfrentas"<em>

**I**

**Intrusa Mentirosa**

**N**oche sin luna, sin duda el peor escenario para estar siendo perseguido, sobre todo para una joven a media noche sin rumbo, encima, sola. Había logrado escapar de los otros guardias, pero no esperaba que los clanes se turnaran para recorrer las calles por las noches, sin importar qué se lanzó casi en sus narices intentando correr más rápido, pero ni una bala habría salido corriendo tan rápido tras ella como ellos lo hicieron, mientras iban a la carrera ellos avisaban a sus compañeros que había un intruso en sus terrenos. Se escondió, sin pensarlo, en una de las casonas en las que no había luz, intentó recuperar el aire a bocaradas, haciendo el menor ruido posible.

— ¿Dónde se fue?

—Vamos, no puede estar muy lejos.

Siguieron de largo y ella suspiró aliviada, no aguantaría otra carrera, ya habían sido demasiadas tensiones para un día, le saldrían canas verdes por el nerviosismo, sólo deseaba que saliera el sol para poder ver mejor con tal noche sumida en las tinieblas. Tomó el mango de su espada, inspiró profundamente preparándose para lo que fuera a pasar, instintivamente se llevó la mano al collar que colgaba de su cuello fino y blanco, tomó el objeto como si eso le fuera a dar fuerzas, asomó la cabeza lentamente, mirando a ambos lados no encontrando ningún alma andante, dio un paso dudoso, con la mano firme en la espada, otro paso y el sudor ya caía por su cien, tragó y salió a toda carrera deteniéndose en las cruzadas de las calles, mirando e intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, pues, si ya habían dado la alarma de que había un intruso, aumentarían el número de patrullas por las calles y eso le dificultaría las cosas. Se escondió casi tropezando, atrás de unos tarros de licor vacíos, se tapó la boca intentando tranquilizarse.

—Yo no veo a ningún intruso, y créeme, llevo HORAS aquí…

—Pareces vieja quejándote por todo, cállate de una vez y concéntrate en tu trabajo…

— ¿Por qué nos llamaron a nosotros? Hoy le tocaba patrullar al equipo cuatro, nosotros patrullamos ayer ¡Son nuestras horas de descanso! ¡¿Qué no entienden que somos humanos? También nos cansamos…

— ¿Puedes callarte? No entiendo por qué rayos me pusieron contigo, los equipos anteriores calzaban a la perfección con todos…oye…

—Sí, era más entretenido cuando estaba Sasori, él no se quejaba tanto, ni menospreciaba mi arte…

—Cállate.

—Ahí estás de nuevo, ¿Cómo puedes vivir sin hablar?

—Que te calles, creo que escuché algo…

Los guardias se acercaron poco a poco al lugar donde estaba la joven escondida, que desenvainaba ágil y silenciosamente la espalda tras los tarros de madera, tomó firmemente con ambas manos la espada esperando que se acercaran unos pocos centímetros más para lanzarse sobre ellos, sin importar qué ni cómo, debía salir de allí cuanto antes, aun que eso implicara tener que llevarse las vidas de otros, ella no podía morir allí ahora, no aún. Tomó airé, se levantó con la espada justo en el cuello de uno de los patrulleros, pero el sonido de una espada a sus espaldas le advirtió que eran tres, no dos. Apuntaron con la hoja de la espada en el cuello de ella, atrapándola por la espalda, mas ella intentó no dejarse llevar por el pánico, aun que casi parecía una estupidez no hacerlo, todo era motivo para que se volviera loca, corriera, saltara, gritara y llorara a mares.

—Suelta la espada —ordenó el hombre que la atrapó por sorpresa, las manos de la joven temblaban, y sus dedos no respondían, era como si la espada estuviera pegada a sus manos— Suéltala —ordenó con voz brusca, hundiendo su espada en el cuello de ella, creando una línea chorreante de sangre. Ella cerró los ojos y dejó caer el arma que pareció crear eco en aquel silencio funerario.

—Bien hecho Vice-capitán, lo atrapaste justo…

—Por supuesto que lo hiso, es el Vice-capitán después de todo…

—Guarden silencio —les cortó— ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes? —interrogó tomándole uno de los brazos a la joven por la espalda, intentando inmovilizarla— Te hice una pregunta, responde —ordenó haciendo más grande la herida, logrando sacar un pequeño quejido por parte de ella, ¿Debía decirle? No importa cuál de las dos preguntas respondiera, estaría dando información a un bando que no sabía si era enemigo o no, podría crear una guerra— Responde —dijo moviéndola bruscamente.

—Ha…Harada Sakura —dijo rápidamente, para que no volviera a zamarrearla.

— ¿Harada…Sakura? ¿No es nombre de mujer?

—Ellos son del Sur, ¿Qué haces por acá? —preguntó el patrullero que parecía ser el más hablador.

—Eh…sido perseguida, me desvié buscando refugio y terminé aquí —intentó explicar a pesar del escozor de la herida.

— ¿"Perseguida"? —preguntó el hombre que tenía una gran espada en su espalda.

—Entonces eres mujer —comentó el más hablador.

—Dejen de sacar conclusiones irrelevantes. Ya encontramos al intruso, volvamos a la mansión —ordenó, comenzaron a caminar y de repente la joven se desvaneció, el Vice-capitán la llevaba del brazo, por lo que contuvo el golpe en la cabeza.

— ¿Ahora qué?

—Vamos, levántate —ordenó el Vice-capitán, moviéndola del brazo.

— ¿Qué no piensan? Ella misma dijo que había sido perseguida desde el sur, ¿Crees que ah comido o dormido bien? No hay que ser muy inteligente para saber la respuesta, con sólo ver sus ropas se ve —dijo apuntando con cierto asco las ropas sucias que traía Harada.

— ¿Y?

— ¿Y? —imitó— ¡¿Y?; Por favor Kisame, las chicas deben estar bien vestidas, deben oler bien y ser muy alegres…

—Cárgala tú —ordenó el Vice-capitán, arto de escuchar una discusión sin sentido, y se adelantó junto a Kisame.

— ¿Eh? —se quejó— Bien —dijo con desgano, volteó a la joven boca arriba, acercó lentamente sus manos a la cintura de ella, con cierto temblor— E-eh, per-permiso —dijo tomándola.

— ¿Qué esperas Deidara? —preguntó Kisame con voz burlona.

— ¡Ya voy! —y las piernas de la joven se enredaron en el cuello del rubio Deidara, lo votó al suelo dándole un fuerte golpe en la garganta y en la entrepierna, intentando hacerle el menor daño posible, tomó la espada del joven y partió corriendo en otra dirección— Mal-d-dición —se quejó tosiendo— ¡Kisame! —llamó, ambos hombres que iban en frente se giraron, y al ver a su compañero en el suelo y sin la intrusa cerca, no pensaron dos veces para salir corriendo tras ella.

Las piernas estaban al borde del colapso total, y el dolor de su cuello aumentaba con cada paso que daba, pero no iba a frenar ahora, si llegaban a atraparla la matarían, y ella **no** podía morir, no ahora. A lo lejos pudo divisar la gran puerta principal, desenvainó la espada en el trayecto, contó los guardias en la puerta, y recreó en su mente cómo escaparía. Entonces algo cayó sobre ella obligándola a caer de bruces, la giraron aun estando en el suelo, y se encontró cara a cara con el mismo hombre bruto que le había hecho la herida en el cuello, estaba prácticamente sentado sobre ella, dejándola inmóvil de piernas.

—Parece que tendré que tomar medidas drásticas —comentó desenvainando la espalda, la levantó con ambas manos y golpeó firmemente, pero Harada logró sacar la funda de la cintura de su contrincante y la interpuso contra su espada, logrando detener el ataque. El hombre sonrió de forma maligna, y sacó otra espada que mantenía en la espalda— ¿Cómo esquivarás ésta? —preguntó, ya que ella usaba ambas manos para mantener a distancia la primera espada que seguía forcejeando, pero, con una segunda espada no podría.

—P-por favor —dijo ella— Sólo quiero salir de aquí, no tengo nada contra ti ni contra tu aldea, sólo quiero irme —explicó al borde de las lágrimas.

—Vice-capitán, no creo que sea buena idea matarla ahora, podríamos interrogarla primero, o usarla como carnada…

—O como criada —propuso Deidara.

El hombre empuñó su espada con fuerza, elevó el arma dejando la punta dirigida a la frente de la joven, que cerró los ojos mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban, y todo se oscureció.

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>dolorida, cansada y algo incómoda. Había repasado más de una vez la habitación, era una pieza tradicional, con piso de tatami y puertas shoji, estaba acostada en un futón, amarrada por donde fuera, se revolvió en el futón y escuchó unos pasos cerca.

—Ah, ya despertó —dijo alguien mientras le destapaba los ojos, y lo primero que vio fue a un gran hombre sentado apoyando su espalda en la puerta, con unos ojos verdes sin pupila, cubierta casi toda su cara, pero su sola presencia hacía correr escalofríos a la joven, que sin pensarlo dio un salto al verlo— Tranquila, si no te escapas estará todo bien —dijo un chico de cabellos pelirrojos.

—Sasori, iré a avisarle al Capitán que ya despertó —dijo el hombre tenebroso.

—Sí, yo la vigilo —dijo cortando las cuerdas que mantenían firmemente atada a la joven, una vez libre, Harada se acorraló contra la esquina de la pieza, lo que fue una sorpresa para Sasori— No te preocupes, no te haré daño. Ven, tienes una herida aún —dijo con voz neutra, ella lo miró desconfiadamente, y revisó toda la habitación, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de que su ropa estaba doblada a un lado, y que sólo llevaba una yukata para dormir, se cubrió avergonzada mientras contraía sus rodillas hasta su pecho. Sasori vio de reojo la reacción de ella, tomó el edredón y se acercó a ella con cuidado para que no fuera a asustarse, intentó no mirarla mucho para no incomodarla, y le pasó el edredón, Harada lo miró y miró su mano, extendió su mano con temblor y en tanto lo tuvo en sus manos se tapó— ¿Tienes frío o algún malestar? —preguntó, pero ella sólo lo miró.

—Sasori, acaba de llegar Tobi junto a Hidan, tienen algunas heridas ¿Puedes ir a atenderlos? —preguntó una hermosa mujer de cabellos azules adornados con una rosa blanca, usaba un kurotomesode color rosa con dibujos de rosas azules— Yo cuidaré de nuestra huésped mientras tanto —agregó sonriendo dulcemente, Sasori asintió y se fue— ¿Harada Sakura-san es tu nombre, cierto? —ella asintió— No seas tímida; mi nombre es Yutaka Konan, ¿Quieres comer algo? —negó, y al instante su estómago rugió, causando una risita elegante en Konan— No seas modesta, debes llevar mucho tiempo sin comer. Te prepararé algo de comer, por favor, espera aquí y no salgas —dijo sonriendo mientras corría la puerta.

—P-pero… no…, no deberías dejarme sola —logró decir entre el tartamudeo del nerviosismo.

— ¿Por qué?

—Porque podría irme ahora mismo…

— No creo que vayas a escapar sabiendo que tienes menos posibilidades de vivir si lo haces. Piensa en que, estando aquí corres peligro, y fuera… estás muerta —le regaló una sonrisa y se fue.

Sakura se levantó del rincón usando el edredón sobre los hombros, caminó hasta la ventana y miró el paisaje cubierto de nieve, invierno, una época triste.

—No importa a dónde vaya, siempre quieren matarme —sacó su conclusión con tristeza y rendimiento.

—Entonces debes entrenar más duro para que no te ganen —aconsejó alguien, ella buscó y encontró en la habitación a Sasori, el chico pelirrojo— Lamento haber entrado así, debí anunciarme antes…

—No, está bien, de todas formas, es aquí donde vives —se adelantó— Disculpa… eh, ¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó algo avergonzada.

—Akasuna no Sasori, un gusto —dijo, aun que hablaba como si fuera una especie de grabadora.

—Akasuna-kun…

—Llámame Sasori, por favor.

—S-Sasori-kun… —él la miró arqueando una ceja— ¿Puedo… tomar un baño?

—Por supuesto, le diré a los demás que preparen el baño —dijo buscando algo en un mueble pequeño— Ten —dijo entregándole una toalla.

—Gracias Sasori-kun.

—Te aconsejo, Sakura-san, que no intentes escapar, porque no dudaremos en matarte —soltó de repente, dejando a Sakura casi congelada, borrando de su mente la imagen de hombre amable que tenía de él.

—No lo haré —_por ahora._

—Permíteme curarte esa herida —dijo acercándose a la joven, que en primera instancia se alejó, pero luego se quedó quieta, ahí de pie mirando el rostro del joven que parecía ser unos años mayor que ella, quizás veinte años.

—Sólo necesito algo de desinfectante y una venda, no es tan profunda —informó.

—Parece que sabes algo de medicina —comentó dejando escapar una sonrisa que a ella le pareció bonita— Siéntate sobre el futón —ordenó y ella obedeció, quitó su largo cabello negro hacia atrás, despejando su cuello— No te muevas —ordenó nuevamente, acercando el algodón empapado en alcohol a la herida, Sakura se quejó y se mordió el labio ahogando un gritito de dolor— Ya pasará —luego sacó una venda con la que cubrió el cuello de ella, mientras se tomaba el cabello hacia arriba— Listo, seguiré haciéndote curaciones hasta que se sane por completo —dijo, luego se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Sakura miró su ropa y revisó si estaban sus cosas, pero sólo encontró su dinero, faltaban las cuchillas, los Shuriken, los kunai, y por sobre todo, su preciada espada.

—Malditos —susurró.

—Permiso —dijo alguien corriendo la puerta— Sakura-chan, qué bien que te ves, pensaba que con ese golpe que te había dado el Vice-capitán no despertarías por un mes —comentó acercándose a ella familiarmente, se sentó frente a ella sonriendo— Oh, mi nombre es Deidara, lamento si fuimos muy bruscos, pero es que el Vice-capitán no tiene tacto ni con las doncellas, perdónalo por ser tan brutal, él está así a causa de las tantas guerras que hemos tenido que enfrentar, toda la maldad lo ah transformado en lo que es hoy…

—Deidara, creo que te llama el Capitán —el rubio con el ojo izquierdo cubierto se giró lentamente al oír ese tono de voz tan tenebroso, y vio su pesadilla de pie en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirada asesina, su cabello azabache estaba atado a una cola baja, sus ojos negros afilados lo miraban con molestia, y el aura asesino que despedía su cuerpo convirtió el ambiente en uno tenso y pesado.

—E-eh, sí Vice-capitán —dijo haciendo una rápida reverencia, y se fue prácticamente corriendo.

Sakura miró al hombre, recordado ese rostro de quién la atacó por la espalda, y cuando se lanzó sobre ella con todo su peso, con tales hechos creía en las palabras de Deidara, un hombre sin tacto. Entró después de haber estado mirando a Sakura en la puerta un rato, corrió la puerta cerrándola, se arrodilló frente a ella que, no sabía si lanzarse por la ventana, o hacerse la desmayada con tal perfección como siempre le resultaba.

—Soy Uchiha Itachi, estás en la mansión Akatsuki, ¿Has oído antes de nosotros? —preguntó mirándola con esos ojos crudos.

—S-sí —respondió temblorosa.

— ¿Qué has oído? —preguntó con los brazos cruzados.

—Que, son… una organización criminal —lo miró, luego bajó los ojos— Otros dicen que son la justicia —agregó nerviosa, tenía miedo, y temblaba, las palabras se le enredaban, y su pequeño cuerpo se congelaba ante la mirada de ese hombre.

— ¿Qué crees tú?

—Por lo que vi, creo… que son algo así como la policía —respondió y vio de reojo que él asentía.

— ¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

—Porque ¿Entré en una aldea sin permiso?

—Y por intentar atacar a uno de nosotros —agregó— ¿Sabes qué consecuencias traen tus acciones? —preguntó con voz molesta, lo que hiso sentir a Sakura como una indefensa criatura frente a él.

—Mi intención no era armar un alboroto, yo sólo huía —explicó.

— ¿De quienes?

La joven de ojos verdes lo miró con rostro serio, ¿Iba a interrogarla para sacarle información? Al parecer eso se traía entre manos, _pues, qué mala suerte para él._

—Unos ladrones, creo, estaba muy oscuro…

— ¿Te han seguido desde tu aldea hasta acá?

—No son el mismo grupo, los primeros fueron otra pandilla pero logré escaparme, anoche me encontré con otro grupo cuando estaba en el bosque del este cerca de Konoha…

— ¿Por qué no entraste a Konoha?

—Porque era más difícil entrar, además de que me saldría del sendero y podría haberme perdido en el bosque, ya que estaba todo muy oscuro.

— ¿Por qué traías tantas armas? —Sakura pensó rápidamente en alguna excusa, no podía decirle la verdad, por nada del mundo. Todo debía ser una mentira, y debía ser una mentira que pudiera recordar, porque no podría cambiar los hechos luego de decirla.

—Estoy… buscando a mi padre, salí de mi aldea a buscarlo, así que traje conmigo algunas armas por si llegara a necesitarlas…

— ¿Cuál es tu aldea?

—Vengo desde el País del Té, hacia el Sur…

— ¿Hace cuánto que estás de viaje?

—Un mes, creo, quiero revisar primero todo el lado Este de Japón…

— ¿Cuántos son en tu familia?

— ¿Por qué tengo que responderte eso? —soltó, sin pensarlo, automáticamente se movieron sus labios con un tono molesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos, en tanto se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir, miró sorprendida al Uchiha.

— ¿No puedes enviar a otra persona a buscar a tu padre? —preguntó, pasando por alto pero no desapercibido las palabras de la joven.

— ¿Por qué a otra persona? Puedo ser yo perfectamente…

—No lo creo —dijo alguien corriendo la puerta, era un hombre cubierto de piercings en todo su rostro, de cabellos naranjos y desordenados, con unos extraños ojos en forma de círculo que iban creciendo— Soy Pain, el Capitán de la Organización Akatsuki. Necesito que te vistas y vallas a la reunión, decidiremos qué hacer contigo —informó, Sakura pensó en lo peor en seguida— Itachi, llévala —ordenó y el nombrado asintió, luego el Capitán salió al engawa cerrando la puerta.

_Van a matarme de seguro._

— ¿Qué esperas? —preguntó Itachi, al ver que no movía ni un centímetro— Vístete —ordenó.

— ¿Contigo al frente? —preguntó Sakura con sarcasmo— Ni loca, quédate a fuera…

— ¿Para que escapes? ¿Crees que soy imbécil?; me quedaré aquí…

—Entonces no me vestiré.

—Bien —dijo, y tomó a Sakura del brazo obligándola a levantarse.

— ¿Qué haces? Suéltame…

—Si no te vistes, te llevaré así mismo —Sakura miró su yukata blanca (algo parecido a la ropa interior).

—No, de acuerdo, me vestiré, pero… quédate en ese rincón, por favor —pidió, Itachi la miró molesto y la soltó empujándola al suelo, luego se fue al rincón mirando hacia la pared.

—Rápido —advirtió.

—Ni se te ocurra mirar —amenazó, se quedó ahí sentada mirando a Itachi por la espalda, esperando a ver si se volteaba o no, y al no ver ningún movimiento, comenzó a vestirse quitándose la yukata, quedando casi desnuda, sólo unas vendas que rodeaban su pecho cubrían esa parte, tomó la komon color negro con líneas rosadas, la cual era la vestimenta que traía desde el comienzo. Se giró bruscamente hacia Itachi, que seguía tal cual mirando la pared, se vistió rápidamente abrochó el obi (la faja ancha) con ágiles movimientos dejándolo firme, luego, entre su cabello sacó un pinche con el que se amarró el cabello de alguna forma, dejándolo con un tomate y unos flequillos adelante.

— ¿Ya? —preguntó Itachi, sin voltearse.

—Un minuto —dijo rápidamente, tomó los tabi (calcetines) y se los puso— Listo —informó, Itachi se levantó y se giró hacia ella, que estaba arrodillada al lado del futón.

—Vamos, te has demorado demasiado —se quejó, caminó hasta el mueble, luego hacia donde estaba ella, se arrodilló en frente, y le mostró unas cuerdas a Sakura, que supo en seguida lo que haría. Extendió sus brazos juntos y él ató sus muñecas de forma brusca. La tomó del brazo, corrió el shoji (la puerta) y caminó poco menos que arrastrándola hasta donde se realizaría la reunión, que era en el cuarto más grande de toda la mansión, corrió el shoji de forma impertinente, entró, llevó a Sakura a un lugar—en medio de todos los habitantes de la mansión—y le tomó el hombro agachándola para que se arrodillara, luego se fue al lado derecho del Capitán, y a la izquierda de Pain, estaba la hermosa Yutaka con su cabello azul reluciente.

—Ella es la intrusa de anoche —aclaró Pain a los presentes.

— ¿Una mujer? —preguntó un hombre de lo más extraño, ya que su piel a un lado era extremadamente pálida, y el otro lado era tan negra como el carbón, con ojos amarillos y observadores.

— ¿Hay algo de malo? —soltó la joven, hablando sólo viendo al Capitán con ambas personas a sus costados, pero al resto de las personas les daba la espalda.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… una mujer contestadora, parece que no sabe que debe guardar silencio ante los guerreros —dijo amenazadora una voz conocida para ella, era aquel hombre de piel azul y dientes puntiagudos, Kisame.

—Ella se llama Harada Sakura, viene desde el País del Té, dice estar buscando a su padre desde hace un mes, y que en el trayecto de su pueblo al nuestro la han perseguido dos pandillas, y la última le iba siguiendo anoche, por lo que entró a nuestras tierras sin permiso buscando refugio —informó Itachi.

— ¿Qué le pasó a tu padre? —preguntó Pain, mirándola fijamente con esos extraños ojos penetrantes, Sakura desvió sus ojos a los de Itachi, que la sensación que le daba no era muy diferente a la de Pain, miró Yutaka, que le sonreía como antes.

—Él es el único en mi familia, sólo quedamos nosotros, y se fue hace un tiempo, dijo que volvería en dos meses, pero ya han pasado cuatro y aún no vuelve. Quise ir a buscarlo, por eso terminé aquí —explicó, casi al borde de las lágrimas— El resto de mi familia fue asesinada hace mucho tiempo por un clan del cual no sé ni su nombre, sólo sé que cuando volvimos con mi padre, ya no… ya no había nadie, todo estaba destrozado, mi madre no fue encontrada, pero mis hermanas estaban allí, violadas y muertas, y mis hermanos…muertos en batalla, cubiertos de sangre, atravesados por espadas… —comenzó a llorar, pero seguía hablando— Con mi padre intentamos buscar a ese clan, pero jamás dimos con él, nadie vio lo que pasó, y los únicos que los vieron, estaban muertos; Yo sólo quiero encontrar a mi padre, quiero saber dónde está, si está bien, sólo eso. Por favor, les suplico que me dejen ir, yo… haré lo que sea, por favor…

Yutaka se acercó al oído de Pain, Sakura los veía entre sus dedos ya que tenía su rostro tapado con ambas manos.

—Sakura-chan, tienes una vida muy triste —comentó Deidara, acercándose a Sakura, quedando al lado de ella— Toma —dijo entregándole un pañuelo, Sakura lo tomó y secó sus lágrimas.

—Gracias —dijo.

— ¿Tu padre te dijo hacia dónde iba? —preguntó otro hombre, uno de cabellos lisos, blancos y bien peinados. La joven negó con la cabeza.

—Le pregunté, pero dijo que no importaba, porque volvería —explicó.

—Konan, lleva a Harada a la pieza en que estaba, vigílala, nosotros decidiremos qué hacer con ella… —dijo, regalándole una mirada asesina a Sakura, que, sin necesidad de palabras, sabía lo que venía, sabía la decisión que tomarían.

—Ven pequeña —dijo llevándose a Sakura, desobedeciendo a las órdenes de Pain, se llevó a la joven a su propia pieza, y comenzó a buscar entre sus ropas— ¿Te importaría si te visto adecuadamente, Sakura? —preguntó.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Para morir con ropas elegantes? Sólo sería un gasto para usted, prefiero morir con las ropas de mis hermanas encima…

—Cariño, debes pensar positivo, puede ser que la Organización se vea como algo muy de temer, pero no somos así. No todos —arregló— Ya conociste a Deidara, es el más joven junto a Itachi…

— ¿Itachi…?, digo, ¿El Vice-capitán es joven? —preguntó Sakura.

—Aquellas ojeras que tiene bajos su ojos son algo de su familia, y lo hacen ver con algo más de edad, pero a decir verdad —se acercó al oído de Sakura— No le digas a nadie, mucho menos a Itachi o a los demás —Sakura sintió— Pero, Itachi, es el menor de todos nosotros, es el bebé de la mansión —explicó, luego rió de forma elegante.

— ¿De verdad?

—Deidara es mayor que él sólo por meses —explicó, luego sacó de entre el tumulto de ropa, un kimono rosado— Quien te atendió cuando estabas dormida fue Sasori, el pelirrojo. Junto a él estaba Kakuzu ¿Lo viste?

— ¿Es ese que tiene ojos verdes y su rostro tapado? —Konan asintió.

—Da algo de miedo, pero es muy comprensible a excepción de que se trate de dinero. Hidan es el de cabellos blancos, el religioso.

—Ese hombre que tiene su cuerpo de dos colores ¿Es así realmente?

—Nadie lo sabe, siempre inventa algo nuevo como excusa, él se llama Zetsu, es nuestro espía.

— ¿El de piel azul es Kisame?

—Hoshigaki Kisame, el Demonio Tiburón de la Niebla —dijo como si leyera un libro— Kisame es muy simpático, pero nunca se sabe si te está manipulando o si está hablando en serio…

— ¿Ita… Vice-capitán, cierto? ¿Cuántos años tiene? —Konan la miró sonriendo— Es que, se me hace increíble que sea el más joven, cuando Deidara parece un niño de dieciséis y él, de unos cuarenta…

—Es por su personalidad Sakura-san —tomó a Sakura e hiso que se pusiera en pie, luego quitó el komon que llevaba encima, y comenzó a vestirla con un kimono negro hermosísimo— Itachi tiene veintiuno, Deidara tiene veintidós, Sasori treintaicinco, Kisame treinta y dos, Hidan veintidós y Kakuzu noventaiuno.

— ¿Qué?¿Hay alguien tan viejo?; ¿Cuántos años tiene Pain? Yo pensaba que por ser el Capitán sería el más viejo, pero se ve joven…

—Eso es un secreto —dijo sonriendo— Nadie sabe su edad exactamente.

—Usted debe tener unos… ¿Veintidós, veinticuatro? —preguntó, luego Yutaka soltó una risita, como siempre, de forma elegante.

—La edad es algo que no se le pregunta a una dama —dijo, abrochando el obi. Luego la sentó frente a un tocador bajo, donde debía arrodillarse, y comenzó a maquillar a Sakura comenzando con una base en el rostro, luego colocando un color negro en sus ojos logrando con aquel verdor de sus ojos una mirada intensa, colocó un labial pálido en sus labios, peinó sus cabellos, y echó algo de rubor en sus mejillas— Una cosa más —dijo sacando algo de un cajón que estaba en el tocador, y adornó el cabello negro con una rosa roja— Lista, ya deben haber terminado con el debate, ven, vamos a la reunión —dijo ayudando a levantarse a la joven.

Una vez frente a la puerta, Konan la corrió mostrando el resplandor que desprendía la belleza exótica de Sakura con aquellas ropas puestas. La conversación terminó de forma abrupta cuando todos se fijaron en la joven arrodillada fuera de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados y las manos juntas sobre sus rodillas, levantó su mirada de forma lenta, así como se lo había enseñado su madre cuando pequeña. Miró a los presentes, algunos boquiabiertos, otros con ojos como platos, o simplemente en shock.

—Con permiso —dijo luego de unos segundos eternos, entró y luego se arrodilló como hacía un rato, mirando el cuello del Capitán, Vice-capitán y la hermosa Yutaka, ya que, mirar a los ojos a personas superiores era una falta de respeto, sobre todo vistiendo así, de otra forma, a Sakura le habría dado igual mirarlos a los ojos, porque ella creía firmemente en las palabras de su padre "Nunca nadie debe hacerte sentir inferior, tú eres mejor que todos".

—Harada Sakura —comenzó Pain, que no parecía muy sorprendido al tener a Sakura frente a él— La decisión ah sido tomada. Por haber entrado sin permiso, y haber intentado atacar a uno de nosotros, no podemos dejar que te vayas, debemos darte un castigo. Sin embargo, en vista de tu historia y tus razones por haber hecho lo que hiciste, no te mataremos —Sakura dio las gracias mentalmente, y una sonrisa asomó en su rostro, contuvo de alguna forma el impulso de abrazar al Capitán por la felicidad que le causaba aquella noticia, por suerte su doble personalidad le advirtió antes de que pudiera siquiera moverse de su lugar— Pero deberás quedarte aquí —Sakura cambió de forma brusca su expresión de felicidad— Hasta que encuentres a tu padre nosotros te protegeremos —anunció, la joven sintió que el estómago se le retorcía, ¿Cómo encontraría a un hombre que no existía?

—Muchas gracias por su comprensión, de verdad, se los agradezco mucho —dijo inclinándose hacia el Capitán— Espero que pueda servir de algo estando aquí…

—No puedes salir de tu habitación —advirtió Itachi— Para nada más que ir a bañarte —agregó.

— ¿Qué? —Sakura y Pain miraron extrañados a Itachi.

—Sé que tramarás alguna forma de escapar, lo que es una completa estupidez porque estarías intentando un suicidio, pero sé que lo intentarás. Y para que no suceda, te quedarás en tu habitación, te mantendremos vigilada, así que no intentes nada extraño…

—Pero…

—Itachi-kun, ¿No crees que es algo exagerado? —preguntó Yutaka— Después de todo, no tenemos más habitaciones aquí, alguien tendría que compartir su cuarto. Además, ¿Cómo planeas mantener encerrada a una doncella de tal belleza? Sakura-san no puede quedarse encerrada para siempre…

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capítulo: <strong>_Uchiha vs Harada_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fuera de Escena!<strong>

— ¡CORTEN! —se gritó en el estudio, y los presentes suspiraron con alivio mientras se levantaban de sus puestos.

— ¡Bien, muy bien, les salió excelente! —dijo Naruto a toda voz mientras que el resto de las personas aplaudían.

— Me enferma tener que estar arrodillada tanto rato, cielo santo —se quejó Konan, luego miró a Sakura y la hora— ¡Es hora! —gritó entusiasmada, mientras que Sakura miraba el reloj.

— ¡Tienes razón! Hay que ir a cambiarnos —salieron a toda prisa para cambiarse la ropa al uniforme escolar.

— ¿A dónde va Konan con Sakura? —preguntó Deidara caminando junto con los demás chicos, preguntándole a Pain.

— No tengo, idea no me dijo nada —luego miró a Itachi— ¿Te dijo Sakura a dónde va?

— No.

De repente salió Sakura junto a Konan de una puerta, ya con sus uniformes puestos, para poder hacer ésta película ahora debían tomar sus clases sólo los ratos libres que tenían, casi ni tiempo de ir de compras tenía por lo que con Konan habían quedado de que en tanto terminaran del filmar el primer capítulo irían de compras ya que pronto sería San Valentín.

— ¡Señorita Directora! —llamó a Kendra— ¿Hay algo más qué hacer? —preguntó, ésta miró el guión, a su lado estaba Kabuto que le entregaba los papeles, y Madara que le traía un jugo natural.

— Nones, siéntanse libres hasta mañana —dijo la Directora sin quitar la vista de las hojas— Me traen alguna golosina si ¿Ok?

— Sí claro, no lo dudes —dijo Sakura, buscó con sus ojos al susodicho, lo encontró saliendo ya vestido normalmente con unos jeans y una polera negra— ¡Itachi! —corrió hasta él y besó su mejilla— Voy a ir a comprar con Konan, más tarde te veo —dijo, él sonrió con un sonrojo leve tras besarlo sin previo aviso.

— ¡Ordenen todo, mañana se viene un capítulo grande!

— Oye Kendra, ¿Cuándo salgo yo? —preguntó Naruto.

— No te preocupes, aparecerás en unos cuántos capítulos más… —sonrió maquiavelica— Oh, si…

— ¿Y yo? —preguntó Hinata.

— Oh, vamos, deben esperar no puedo estar dándoles datos si tenemos a nuestros fans aquí presentes…

— No seas así, se mueren por saber, seguro que sí ¿Cierto? —grita al público.

— Shhht, no me hagas quedar como la mala de la película, mira que por mi éstan todos aquí, yo los contraté y les pagaré muy bien, además de que les prometo una trama original —explicó mientras inflaba el pecho con orgullo— Bueno queridos fans, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo de ¡_Clan War_!

— ¡Hasta pronto! —saludan los que aun están en el estudio.

_¡Gracias a todos por leer, los quiero...!__  
>¡...pero si me dejan comentarios, los querré aun más! xD jajajajaja<em>

_matta ne! :)_


	3. Uchiha vs Harada

**Summary: **Aquel clan que silenciosamente es más poderoso que todos, incluyendo al magnífico Clan Uchiha. Los Haruno, y su inigualable línea sucesoria.

**Advertencias: **Algunos OC pero ninguno que sea muy importante, Universo Alternativo (Samurai),

**Author's Notes**: Mi primer ItaSaku jejeje, espero que les guste. Quise hacer algo diferente el lugar en el que se desarrolla toda la historia, y como me gustan los samurais quise hacerlo así, aun que no cambia mucho en cuanto a técnicas, sí los vestuarios, utilizo bastantes palabras rebuscadas como tipos de kimonos, o la descripción de una habitación tradicional japonesa.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto-sama. La historia es invención mía, **no** la tomes ni publiques en otro lugar sin mi consentimiento. Gracias :)

* * *

><p><strong>~ CLAN WAR ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>II<strong>

**Uchiha vs Harada**

**S**eguían en la reunión que decidiría el futuro de Sakura, la joven daba las gracias porque aquellos hombres estúpidos habían creído su mentira…que de todas formas tenía algunas cosas de verdad. Todo iba bien, viviría en la Organización Akatsuki hasta que encontraran a su padre…lo cual no sabía cómo rayos le haría para que la dejaran ir, porque ¿Cómo encontrarían a un hombre muerto?, pero lo bueno es que ellos cuidarían de ella, se lo acababan de prometer. Todo bien, hasta que ese Uchiha, el Vice-capitán, abrió la boca diciendo que no debía salir de su cuarto sólo para ir al baño o, bajo una orden y vigilancia de alguno de ellos.

—Konan…-san, sé lo que hago —informó el Uchiha— además, podrías compartir tu pieza con ella —propuso.

—Me encantaría decir que sí, pero mi habitación es la más pequeña y está repleta de muebles…

—Entonces, que duerma conmigo —dijo Deidara.

—No, Deidara-kun, jamás dejaré a esta pequeña en tu misma habitación…

—Ajá, tú con tus hormonas alocadas, quizás qué le harás a Sakura-san —comentó burlonamente Kisame.

—Prefiero que Sakura-san se quede en la habitación de Itachi-kun, él tiene el espacio y el cuidado para con ella. Además, tú propusiste la idea Itachi-kun —soltó Yutaka, ocultando su sonrisa maquiavélica tras el abanico.

— ¿Qué…?

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo, si Harada-san se queda con el Vice-capitán no habrá preocupaciones —habló Kakuzu, y varios asintieron o dijeron "Sí, estoy de acuerdo". Itachi miró con ojos de un disimulado socorro a Pain.

—Bien, Harada, te quedarás con Itachi —sentenció Pain, la última palabra y no hubo más discusiones.

— ¡Bah! El Vice-capitán siempre está rodeado de chicas —soltó Deidara dejando sus manos atrás de su nuca con aire despreocupado— Rayos, me muero de hambre… Sasori, Hidan, hoy les toca cocinar a ustedes —les recordó— Espero que no se te queme el arroz esta vez Hidan…

—No fue culpa mía, Jashin quiso que así fuera —se excusó cerrando sus ojos. Sasori se levantó y se arrodilló al lado de Sakura, se acercó a su oído haciendo que ella diera un pequeño saltito al percibirlo— Su baño está listo —anunció, Sakura le sonrió asintiendo.

—Gracias Sasori-kun —se levantó, corrió la puerta y se inclinó ante los presentes— Con permiso —y cerró la puerta, miró los largos engawa, y el jardín cubierto de nieve, suspiró y su aliento salió en forma de nube.

Ahora no podría salir jamás, tendría que compartir pieza con un hombre, que encima era muy bruto para tratarla ¿Cómo es que Konan dijo que tendría más cuidado con ella? Quizás se refería a "tener más cuidado por si se escapa". Miró el cielo nublado, pensando en su aldea. ¿Cómo podría salir? Ella no podía quedarse allí, sólo traería problemas a la aldea y a la Organización, que, a pesar de que no la trataron muy bien, sentía que era como una familia muy extraña, con personas—literalmente—de todo tipo. Caminó por los engawa intentando recordar cuál era la habitación en la que estaba antes de la reunión, mas no lograba recordar bien porque en el trayecto ni si quiera se fijó por dónde iba, sólo intentaba soltarse de la mano firme del condenado Vice-capitán brutal.

—Maldición —masculló molesta, miró una de las puertas, intentó abrirla pero no se corría por más fuerza que aplicara.

— ¿Qué haces? —preguntaron a su espalda, casi se le sale el corazón del susto, pero fingió no haberse asustado. Se giró y encontró a la persona que tanto anhelaba ver. Uchiha.

—Estoy buscando la pieza en la que estaba antes de que me trajeras arrastrando como un saco de papas —soltó molesta, el Uchiha le tomó de la muñeca con fuerza.

—Si sigues hablándome de esa forma, no vivirás para encontrar a tu padre —amenazó, luego de mirarse mutuamente por un momento en guerra se giró hacia el lado contrario aun sosteniendo la muñeca de ella— Es por acá, y memorízalo —advirtió caminando a largas zancadas, mientras que Sakura le seguía casi corriendo.

— ¿No puedes caminar más lento? ¿Cómo rayos quieres que memorice algo si me llevas volando? No hay necesidad de que me tomes de forma tan bruta la mano, puedo seguirte perfectamente Uchiha —se quejó.

—Soy Vice-capitán para ti, no tienes el derecho de llamarme por mi apellido.

—Eres "Vice-capitán" para los de la organización, yo no estoy dentro de Akatsuki, así que puedo llamarte como se me dé la gana Uchiha —el joven apretó la mano de ella con más fuerza.

—Desde ahora te quedarás aquí, así que quieras o no, estás dentro de Akatsuki —informó deteniéndose a mirarla.

— ¡Eres un animal, suéltame bruto salvaje! —dijo forcejeando, Itachi ni si quiera se movía y ella, estaba utilizando toda su fuerza para soltarse.

— ¿Ya, terminaste? —preguntó al verla tranquilizarse un poco, luego comenzó a caminar.

_Ah bajado la guardia._

Sakura ágilmente enrolló sus piernas en las de él, que cayó de bruces, luego pasó—literalmente—por encima de él corriendo, había divisado a lo lejos una parte de la pared más baja que las demás, lo cual no sería tan difícil saltar, mas Uchiha le tomó el pie y ella también cayó al suelo, intentó soltarse, pero el joven la atraía del pie, ambos ahí tirados en el suelo, mientras que Itachi jalaba del pie o de las ropas de ella para acercarla más y así no dejarla escapar. Terminó encima de ella, atrapando las muñecas por sobre su cabeza con una mano, mientras de forma estratégica bloqueaba las piernas de ella con las suyas.

—Eres un maldito pulpo —se quejó Itachi.

—Me las vas a pagar maldito Uchiha —advirtió enojada, el joven tomó el fino cuello de ella con su mano libre.

—Alcanza perfectamente —comentó, apretando un poco, luego la soltó y la levantó de un brazo, por poco y se lo arranca. Luego la tomó por las piernas mientras ella gritaba y le ordenaba que la bajara, mas él hizo oídos sordos, y caminó con ella al hombro hasta la habitación de medicina, donde estaba ella al comienzo. La tiró al suelo sobre el futón, y mientras ella se quejaba buscó en los muebles y le lanzó una toalla en la cara, después la levantó y de un tirón le quitó el kimono, dejándola sólo con la yukata blanca, Sakura intentó cubrirse, avergonzada le miró algo asustada, Uchiha volvió a tomarla al hombro, y la cubrió con la toalla, se la llevó al baño donde salía el vapor humeante, ésta vez la dejó en el suelo con más cuidado, volvió a tirarle la toalla en la cara— Báñate, y rápido. No pienses en escapar, porque no dudaré en matarte —luego cerró la puerta y se sentó con la espalda apoyada a ésta.

— ¡Maldito Uchiha pervertido! —gritó, ¿Cómo se le ocurrió quitarle la ropa dejándola sólo con la interior? Sólo había una respuesta para eso: pervertido en serie. Terminó de desnudarse, soltó su cabello de esos molestos pinches, y se metió al agua tibia, relajó su cuerpo sintiéndose un poco mejor, lavó su cuerpo y cabello, quitó el maquillaje de su rostro, y luego de haberse enjuagado, se relajó en el agua, intentando planear algo para salir de allí, la ventana era muy pequeña, y no traía ningún arma consigo ahora, podría utilizar los pinches pero demoraría mucho y el Uchiha podría darse cuenta— ¿Cómo? —dijo bajo el agua, una idea cruzó su mente, pero la rechazó por completo, jamás utilizaría su cuerpo para algo así, absolutamente negada esa idea. Tomó la toalla y comenzó a secarse el cabello, cuando escuchó unas voces fuera:

— ¿Está Sakura-chan dentro, cierto? —preguntó Deidara, intentando correr a Uchiha.

—Hmp.

—Vamos, déjame pasar, sólo voy a echar una ojeada —decía intentando acercarse a la puerta, mas Itachi lo mantenía alejado— Sólo un poquito, además, de seguro te mueres por verla también, vamos, sólo una ojeada…

—No.

—No seas aguafiestas, hace tiempo que no puedo ver a mis chicas por tanta guerra, y no puedo espiar a Konan porque Pain me mata de seguro; vamos Vice-capitán, tú también quieres verla… Además, la vas a tener todos los días al lado de tu futón, y de seguro algún día entrarás y la verás en pleno ¡Oh, cuanta suerte tienes! Yo también quiero tener una concubina esperándome en la habitación…

—Deidara, la mocosa no es mi concubina, tampoco tengo algún interés por ella, simplemente es una molestia que no para de hablar ni de sorprenderme —dijo con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Te sorprende? Wow, eso es algo que no había escuchado de ti Vice-capitán, ¿No será algún inicio para otra cosa?

—Deja de hablar estupideces, me refiero a que a cada cinco segundos intenta matarme de alguna forma, al parecer ah sido entrenada por algunos movimientos que ah hecho.

— ¡Uchiha, quiero salir! —gritó desde el baño Sakura, con la yukata puesta y la toalla enrollada en su cabello, Itachi suspiró molesto, miró a Deidara con cara de "lárgate-ahora", una vez que desapareció el rubio, abrió la puerta del baño, Sakura estaba del otro lado con los brazos en la cintura.

—Si te comportas, no me veré obligado a cargarte —amenazó.

— ¿Qué yo me comporte? ¿Quién es el salvaje que me toma como si fuera un muñeco?; Si tú no te comportas, yo no lo haré tampoco. Así es, pasando y pasando —explicó, Itachi tenía un ligero tic en la ceja, si bien era una persona muy paciente ésta chica abusaba de él.

—Te llevaré a… nuestra habitación —dijo con voz molesta, guardó sus manos entre sus mangas de la haori azul marino, y comenzó a caminar mientras que ella lo seguía a tres pasos de distancia, miraba cuidadosamente su entorno, intentando hallar alguna salida, pero no encontró otro lugar más que esa parte de la pared baja— Entra —ordenó corriendo la puerta, ella entró sin si quiera mirarlo, con la frente en alto pasó de largo ante él, miró la habitación, que sí, en definitiva, era más grande que la de Yutaka. Estaba adornada con algunos muebles, una pequeña mesa baja, un fuurin en la puerta que sonó al colarse el viento, muchos libros ordenados a un lado de la habitación sobre el tokonoma (alcoba), sobre éste un gran mapa pegado en la pared con marcadores rojos y amarillos ordenados de forma sin sentido. Había una ventana circular cerrada, también divisó el armario en la pared cerrado con un fusuma, donde quizás guardaba su ropa o el futón, en algunas partes habían pergaminos con dibujos de paisajes, y en una esquina del tokonoma, un bonsái. Una washitsu tradicional.

Uchiha casi se vio obligado a empujar a Harada dentro de la habitación, ya que se había quedado ahí parada como una estatua mirando la pieza completamente embobada.

— ¿No se supone que te ibas a comportar? —preguntó Sakura y él maldijo en voz baja.

—Aquí está el futón —explicó abriendo una puerta shoji que daba una especie de armario con varias repisas. Itachi miró a Sakura, que, ni si quiera lo tomaba en cuenta, ella estaba más interesada revisando unos libros que había dejado Uchiha en el suelo— ¿Qué no sabes que las cosas se piden? —preguntó arrebatándole el libro de las manos.

— Entonces, con permiso —dijo sacando otro libro del montón, a Uchiha le hervía la sangre.

— ¡Vice-capitán! —llamó Kisame abriendo la puerta de golpe— ¡Han atacado a Konoha! —informó, Itachi lo miró con rostro serio y algo molesto.

— ¿Qué?

—Nos acaba de llegar una carta pidiendo ayuda contra el País del Sonido que está atacando a Konoha —explicó rápidamente, Uchiha se giró hacia otro armario corriendo la puerta shoji, sacó una haori extraña, de fondo negro y nubes rojas contorneadas con blanco, acomodó sus espadas en su cintura y reafirmó su cabello en una cola, luego miró a Kisame y asintió, pronto salieron dejando a Sakura sola en la habitación.

— ¿Qué demonios? —se preguntó, miró los libros, luego la puerta. Se levantó, y caminó hasta la puerta sin pensarlo dos veces, y la abrió.

— ¿A dónde crees que vas? —preguntó Kakuzu, Sakura soltó un grito al ver tal monstruo ahí, con esos ojos verde intenso que parecía verle hasta los huesos.

—A ningún lado —dijo, volviendo a su antiguo lugar, se sentó y tomó unos cuantos libros mientras que Kakuzu tomaba asiento en una esquina cerca de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y su espalda apoyada en la puerta corrediza, la miraba sin pestañar. Sakura sentía terror estando allí con aquel tipo, mientras leía, disimuladamente miró al hombre, recordó que era el más viejo, miró sus brazos agujerados y mal cosidos, se preguntó cómo sería su cara bajo ese tapado, luego desechó la idea, si él se cubría el rostro, de seguro debía ser porque era aun más horripilante de lo que era—si es que era posible—, suspiró y siguió leyendo, horas tras horas, allí sentada con el trasero cuadrado, los ojos cansados y las piernas adoloridas por estar arrodillada, como una señorita, ¡Puaj!

— ¿Te molesta si me cambio? —preguntó Sakura al hombre allí, que casi parecía haberse plantado. Simplemente negó con la cabeza, la joven rebuscó en la pieza, abriendo las puertas de los armarios escondidos y encontró el makura byobu doblado (un biombo), lo sacó y estiró, encontrando algunos dibujos de dragones hechos con tinta china, una verdadera obra de arte. Asomó su cabeza por un lado y miró con regaño a Kakuzu— Ni se te ocurra mirar —advirtió, pero él pareció no escucharla. Sakura se cambió de forma rápida, desatando, quitando, poniendo, atando, acomodando, volviendo a ajustar…etc. Una vez lista, quitó el makura byobu volviéndolo a guardar donde estaba al principio, dobló la ropa que acababa de quitarse y la dejó en un rincón junto a los libros.

Kakuzu la miró, si bien llevaba viéndola desde hacía muchísimo rato, pero sólo dormía con los ojos abiertos, esta vez la observó y se dio cuenta de que estaba usando ropa de hombre, había atado su cabello a una cola alta, usaba un hakama negro, y un kimono azul, la ropa le quedaba muy suelta, por lo que tuvo que ajustar bien el cinturón.

— Ahora sí —dijo Sakura volviendo a sentarse, esta vez, con las piernas cruzadas a lo indio, tomó un libro y comenzó a leerlo animosamente.

— ¿Esa ropa es del Vice-capitán? —preguntó Kakuzu, aun que la respuesta se veía claramente.

—Sí, no tengo otra ropa, y la verdad es que me siento más cómoda con un hakama puesto. Además, vamos a estar en la misma pieza, así que tendrá que acostumbrarse a que use algunas cosas de él —explicó sin quitar los ojos del libro— Ne, Kakuzu-kun, ¿Falta mucho para el almuerzo? —preguntó ansiosa.

—No falta mucho.

Alguien se acercó corriendo estrepitosamente por los engawa y abrió el shoji de un manotazo, Deidara venía algo agitado, y con una gran sonrisa en su rostro miró a Sakura.

—El almuerzo está listo…

—El Vice-capitán dijo que ella debía comer aquí —informó Kakuzu.

—No seas aguafiestas, nadie lo sabrá, sólo está el Teniente y de seguro acepta que vaya a comer con nosotros. Vamos, no es una mascota —se quejó, Kakuzu sólo lo miró y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no me hago responsable —dijo, Deidara sonrió y se acercó extendiéndole la mano a Sakura, que dudó un momento, pero luego aceptó y se fueron al comedor, donde varios se encontraban allí, esperándolos, cada uno con una mesita individual, un plato de arroz y pescado frito a un lado junto a los palillos.

— ¿Qué hace Sakura-san aquí? —preguntó Sasori con rostro molesto.

—Ah…e-eh, yo… la invité a comer con nosotros…—explicó Deidara, algo nervioso.

— ¿Con el permiso de quién?

—Supuse que la dejarías comer aquí, porque allá, ella está muy sola y la "compañía" de Kakuzu… no ayuda.

— ¿Supusiste?

—No se preocupen, ya me voy —intervino Sakura, luego se giró hacia el engawa.

—No, sólo por esta vez, ya que no están ninguno de los Capitanes —repuso en seguida.

—Ven Sakura-chan, siéntate aquí —dijo Deidara, sentándose en su puesto, golpeando la almohada cuadrada que estaba vacía al lado de él. La joven se acercó y todos la miraban con extrañeza, ya que, llevaba ropa de hombre, y sí, le quedaba inmensa.

—Gracias por la comida —dijeron al unísono, luego comenzaron a comer mientras conversaban de algunos planes, o discutían—Kisame y Deidara—por estupideces, o, miraban indiferente a los demás—Kakuzu—, o sonreían sin estar felices realmente—Sasori—, sino, oraban a gran voz al dios Jashin—Hidan—. En general, era un almuerzo muy alocado pero divertido, Sakura reía por las tonterías que decía Deidara y Kisame, o, reía de las historias y errores tontos que había cometido el Vice-capitán—que Deidara le había contado—, y la extraña manía de tener el cabello largo.

—Con permiso —dijo Sakura, levantando la mesita y se fue a la cocina, lavó lo que acababa de usar y lo guardó dentro de los muebles, luego salió al pasillo y miró la puerta cerrada del comedor donde se encontraban todos, seguro que aún no notaban su ausencia, y quizás Kakuzu se había quedado nuevamente dormido con los ojos abiertos, Sasori estaría tranquilizando a Hidan porque Kisame y Deidara estarán riéndose de sus creencias religiosas— Ahora o nunca —y corrió como nunca hacia la pared baja, saltó sobre el pequeño lago rodeado de piedras, subió de un salto a una rama del gran árbol y miró hacia fuera de la mansión, donde se encontraba su libertad. Revisó sus armas que había encontrado cuando se cambió de ropa, y la espada oculta que llevaba en la espalda, su espada. Miró hacia la mansión, por si alguien venía, entonces sin pensarlo dos veces saltó hacia fuera de los territorios Akatsuki, pero en el aire le alcanzaron el pie, ambos cayeron y ella sobre su enemigo, rápidamente le golpeó en las costillas con los codos, su agresor la tenía atrapada por las ropas así que entre el forcejeo logró quitárselas y quedó sólo con las vendas alrededor de su pecho y un pantalón muy corto, con un cinturón repleto de armas, con su espada a la espalda, y una especie de maya en las piernas, nuevamente saltó hacia la pared y ésta vez logró salir, salió corriendo pero seguía escuchando los pasos acelerados, miró por sobre su hombro y encontró al "Vice-capitán" —Uchiha—siguiéndola a toda velocidad.

— ¡¿Qué no puedes dejarme ir y ya? —preguntó la joven mientras corría, él cada vez se acercaba más, y pronto venía pisándole los talones, así que Sakura desenvainó su espada y se giró hacia él. Todo un espectáculo en frente de un público numeroso, ya que, era hora de almuerzo y mucha gente pasaba por las calles a esas horas.

— ¿Piensas que me ganarás? —preguntó con sarcasmo.

— ¿Crees que no? Maldito egocéntrico-pervertido-Uchiha —preguntó, él le copió con la espada y ambos estaban frente a frente a unos cuatro pasos de distancia. Sakura sin perder tiempo arremetió contra él, que simplemente desapareció frente a ella quién movió su espada hacia atrás con rapidez, mas él logró esquivarla— ¿No vas a combatir? ¿Tienes miedo de una pequeña niña indefensa con un simple cuchillo en las manos? —preguntó riendo.

—Tal vez sería mejor desechar la idea de mantenerte viva —comentó atrás de ella, que ya lo había sentido.

—Nadie te ah pedido que la mantengas. Después de todo, fuiste tú quién dio esa idea en la reunión —soltó.

—No estabas presente, así que no hables cosas inciertas.

—No estaba presente, pero sí lograba escucharlos, ¿Creíste que soy una simple mujerzuela de pueblo? ¿Qué tengo que hacer la ceremonia del té o esos estúpidos arreglos florales? ¿Qué tengo que ser tan "delicada como una flor Sakura"? ¡Bah! No me hagas reír con esa tontería, soy mucho más que eso y tú no tienes derecho a mantenerme encerrada como tu mascota, además, intentando convencerme que me quede con esa vaga mentira de "hasta que encuentres a tu padre" ¡No me vengas con eso! ¡Ustedes quieren interrogarme para después matarme!

—Deja de hablar estupideces, no sabes ni lo que dices. Mejor vuelve a la mansión, tantos días sin descanso te han afectado a la cabeza…

—Otra mentira más, esa falsa preocupación no te sirve conmigo, ¿A caso quieres que me mantenga callada porque lo que estoy diciendo puede revelarles la verdad a los aldeanos?

— ¿Cuál verdad?

—No te hagas el ignorante ahora, bien sabes que a cada persona que interrogan luego la matan…

—No matamos a nadie a no ser que lo merezca…

—Entonces dime ¿Esas personas del País del Agua? ¡¿Lo merecían, ah?

—No sé de qué rayos estás hablando, pero si no vas a atacar tú, lo haré yo —dijo, y se lanzó en picada hacia Sakura, que en un rápido intento logró esquivar su ataque a duras penas, sonrió disimuladamente, y de su espalda sacó otra espada, y la lanzó por el aire hacia Itachi que se agachó, entonces aprovechó ese descuido para acercarse y darle una patada en el rostro, pero él la detuvo atrapándole el pie y girándoselo para que cayera de lado, empuñó la espada para clavársela en la espalda y la joven golpeó fuerte en la mandíbula, se liberó de él y pateó la mano que tenía la espada, que salió volando ante el golpe. Itachi cayó de espaldas, y ella lo apuntó con la espada al cuello, ambos se miraron por un momento, Sakura pensaba en si debía matarlo o no, pero concluyó en que estaba perdiendo tiempo por nada, siendo que tenía la oportunidad de irse ahora y ya. Hábilmente movió la espada y sólo le hiso un corte en el rostro, luego envainó la espada y comenzó a alejarse.

_Todo terminó._

De repente unas llamas de fuego cortaron su paso, se volteó y encontró a Itachi lanzado fuego por la boca, creando un anillo con ambos dentro. Lo miró sorprendida, jamás pensó que él manipularía el fuego.

—Nunca le des la espalda al enemigo —dijo. Sakura no sabía qué hacer, ya que si saltaba por sobre las llamas él podría quemarla en el aire, si peleaba con él, podría lanzarle fuego entre el combate y le costaría trabajo esquivar su espada—que había recogido—y al mismo tiempo el fuego. No había salida. Inhaló profundamente, se puso en posición de combate tomando sus espadas con seguridad, y nuevamente se miraron a los ojos.

—Ésta vez no perdonaré tu vida —dijo ella, mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia un lado, y él le copiaba, como dibujando un círculo.

—Nunca esperé que lo hicieras.

—Te mataré aun que supliques.

—Eso nunca sucederá —y ambos arremetieron contra el otro, las espadas chocaron y él llevó su mano hacia su boca, lanzado fuego a Sakura que alcanzó a agacharse, pero eso no la liberó de la patada que le mandó él en el rostro justo en el ojo izquierdo, antes de salir volando, ella logró hacerle una herida con su espada en la pierna derecha, iba en el aire tras el golpe de él, que sin pensarlo dos veces volvió a lanzarle fuego, era el golpe final.

Unas burbujas de agua lograron detenerlos a ambos, a Sakura del porrazo, y a Itachi le extinguieron el fuego. Miró molesto a Kisame, quién había interrumpido la pelea sin sentido.

—Lo siento Itachi-san, pero el Capitán me lo ordenó —explicó, mientras desvanecía las burbujas que acababa de crear, liberando a Itachi y a Sakura, que comenzó a toser desenfrenadamente por haber tragado tanta agua. Deidara fue hacia Sakura para ayudarla a reincorporarse, Pain estaba con los brazos cruzados, inexpresivo.

Todos volvieron a la mansión, Sakura de mala gana ya que a pesar de que no quería, sabía que no tendría la fuerza para pelear contra todos si intentaba escapar. Miró el techo de su… habitación compartida, estaba acostada en el futón, ya seca. Miró a un lado, donde al rincón se encontraba Itachi, acostado, ya que al parecer tenía fiebre.

—Bebe mucha agua —aconsejó Sasori, y salió de la habitación.

Sakura se sentó y miró al Vice-capitán, se acercó gateando y se quedó arrodillada mirándolo.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con los ojos cerrados.

—Estoy aprovechando de ver tu momento de debilidad —explicó riendo.

—Lárgate a tu futón.

— ¿Te importa si canto para ti? —preguntó, ya que sabía que a él le dolía la cabeza, y obviamente la canción que fuera a entonar no sería afinada.

—Lárgate a tu futón.

— ¿Qué pasa Sakura-san? —preguntó Sasori en la puerta.

—Estaba viendo si seguía con fiebre, al parecer sí —dijo tocando la frente de Itachi, que gruñó ante el rose— Quizás debas darle un masaje en la frente con hiervas de lavanda —aconsejó.

—No hay lavandas por aquí cerca —explicó Sasori.

—Que no las vean no quiere decir que no haya. A las afueras hay, cerca del Valle del Fin, a las orillas de las estatuas —informó, Sasori se quedó mirándola, luego sonrió.

—Volveré cuanto antes posible —dijo mientras salía.

— ¿Cómo sabes de hiervas?

—Qué te importa —respondió apretándole la nariz con los dedos, Itachi quitó su mano de un manotazo.

—Creo que ya te dije que te largaras a tu futón.

—Creo que no te escuché, Uchiha.

Itachi abrió los ojos y la miró con el ceño fruncido, sí, ella lo sacaba de quicio, pero se sentía demasiado cansado como para discutir, aun que, tampoco iba a demostrar estar agotado. Sakura cambió el paño húmedo de la frente del Vice-capitán.

— ¿Por qué haces eso? —preguntó— Podrías estar huyendo ahora mismo.

—Lo sé, también podría estar matándote ahora mismo, pero todos sabrían que yo fui. Tampoco puedo escapar porque irían tras de mí, y ahora que sé algunas de sus técnicas…bueno, no estoy de ánimo para combatir. Todo a su tiempo.

—Hmp

— ¿Te importa si te hago un chequeo?

—Haz lo que quieras.

—Bien: Tienes fiebre, ¿Qué más? ¿Te duele alguna parte? ¿Sientes frío? ¿Tienes mareos? ¿Poco apetito?

—No me duele nada, tampoco tengo frío, ni tengo mareos. No tengo hambre, y tengo sueño ¿Te sirve?

Sakura se quedó mirándolo un momento, viendo su rostro pálido, un pequeño rubor en sus mejillas quizás por la fiebre, su pecho se movía sin ningún ritmo, es decir, su respiración era irregular.

— ¿Puedes moverte? —preguntó, creyendo saber qué tenía, y no era nada bueno. Él respondió balbuceando algo que no se logró comprender, él mismo lo notó, volvió a "hablar" pero no hubo diferencia— Parálisis —murmuró Sakura— Levanta tu brazo derecho —y sabía que él comprendía lo que estaba diciéndole, pero no movía el brazo— Maldición —antes de que el cuerpo quedara paralizado por completo, le quitó la ropa, revisando dónde se encontraba la herida, y la encontró en sus costillas, un simple rasguño mortalmente envenenado con alguna hierba extremadamente venenosa sólo en grandes cantidades, sino era el caso, sólo paralizaría a la persona durmiéndola poco a poco. Necesitaría ayuda— No hay tiempo —se arremangó las mangas de la yukata, amarró su pelo, destapó a Itachi y quitó casi toda su ropa, sólo lo dejó con el hakama negro. Inspiró hondo, y colocó su mano en la herida, su piel comenzó a desprender una luz verdosa— Dolerá —advirtió. Entonces con un rápido movimiento, sacó su mano, que estaba pegada a una especie de líquido verde que salía del cuerpo de Itachi, junto a unas burbujas de un color morado oscuro, era poco, muy poco, pero esas simples burbujitas estaban provocando todos esos síntomas en Itachi, que, a todo esto, le dolía como mil demonios lo que Sakura hacía, pensaba que en vez de estarlo ayudando, lo estaba matando, mas no podía gritar ni moverse para alejarla, porque su cuerpo no respondía, y sentía como si se estuviera convirtiendo en una roca, rígido.

Ambos líquidos, verdoso y morado, entraba al cuerpo de Sakura, que estaba muy concentrada en extraer el veneno. A causa de haber combatido antes con él, el movimiento había hecho que el veneno se esparciera con más facilidad por el cuerpo, la aceleración de la sangre, ayudaba a que se expandiera y a que los síntomas fueran más rápido de lo normal. Horas pasaron, y nadie fue a verlos, ya que confiaban en que Sasori estuviera cuidándolos, y éste no había dicho a nadie que había salido en busca de lavandas para la fiebre del Vice-capitán, que ya no necesitaba eso.

— ¡¿Qué le haces al Vice-capitán? —preguntó Sasori al correr la puerta y encontrarse con la sorpresa. Sakura se giró a él, sudaba, estaba cansada, casi no tenía fuerzas, y no se encontraba de ánimos para responderle. Las burbujas moradas desaparecieron al ser absorbidas completamente por el cuerpo de Sakura, y el líquido verde se desvaneció al instante en que Sakura caía sobre el cuerpo de Itachi, fatigada. Ambos estaban dormidos por el cansancio.

* * *

><p>Ya de noche, con la luna en forma de sonrisa malévola en lo alto de los cielos, mientras una nube la cubría provocando una disminución en el brillo que expandía. Sakura despertó, nuevamente acostada en el futón, ésta vez, a su lado se encontraba Itachi, en un futón diferente, ella se sentó y miró su mano con la que había absorbido el veneno, movió sus dedos abriendo y cerrando la mano, miró a Itachi que dormía plácidamente, tocó su frente: sin fiebre, escuchó su respiración: regulada, dobló uno de sus dedos: nada de paralización. Todo bien.<p>

— Resultó —dijo riendo, no por haber salvado a Itachi, si no por haber domado aquella técnica, que se le tenía prohibido usarla.

—Sa… —Sakura miró a Itachi, que hablaba entre sueños—, Sa-suke —llamó, Sakura se sintió aliviada, pensó que estaba despierto y que estaba llamándola a ella. Se fijó en que a nadie se le había ocurrido vestirlo, simplemente lo habían tapado con el futón, y nadie había desatado su cabello, seguía allí atado con una molesta cola alta. Desabrochó la cinta que ataba su cabello, y lo esparció un poco, luego se inclinó sobre él para alcanzar la haori azul que estaba doblada al otro lado de él, se la puso encima. Lo contempló un momento y se dio cuenta de algo, un extraño parecido sólo por su cabello largo y oscuro.

—Itami —murmuró con cierto dolor, y mucha tristeza. Ordenó unos cabellos de Itachi a los costados, de forma cariñosa, hasta que se fijó en que no era la persona que ella creía que era por un momento, quitó rápidamente su mano y un ruido la alertó, quitó el pinche de su cabeza y lo lanzó hacia dónde provino el ruido.

—Tranquila Sakura-san —dijo Sasori en la oscuridad— Sólo me quedé a velar por ustedes…

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, y él rio por su tono de voz algo asustado.

—Darte las gracias por salvar a nuestro Vice-capitán, a pesar de que no debías, lo hiciste.

— No fue para salvarlo, sólo era para probarme a mí misma —explicó.

— ¿De qué?

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—A veces pienso que tu pasado es otro al que nos contaste en la reunión ¿Sabes? —comentó de repente mientras se acercaba a ella.

—Piensa lo que quieras…

—Me pregunto, por qué traías hierbas de pintura negra en tu ropa…—se arrodilló al lado de ella.

—Para escribir, claro está.

—No es tinta, es pintura para telas… o cabello. —dijo tocando un mechón del cabello negro de la joven.

—Que no sea tinta no quiere decir que no sirva para escribir, es más barata que la tinta y no pienso gastar más dinero sólo para ocupar algo para escribir.

—No es una simple pintura, es una muy costosa. —dijo sacando una bolsita de su kimono.

— ¿Y eso debería importarme?

— ¿Qué ocultas? —preguntó mostrándole la bolsita, donde estaba la pintura extraña.

— ¿Es otro interrogatorio?

—Responde. —ordenó acercándose a ella.

—Oh, vaya, un Itachi Segundo.

—No cambies el tema. —advirtió tomando los hombros de la joven.

—No lo estoy haciendo.

—Entonces respóndeme

— ¿Qué cosa?

— ¿Qué es lo que ocultas? —preguntó acercándose al su rostro.

— ¿Oculto algo?

_Continuará..._

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capítulo:<strong> _Compartiendo Mentiras._

* * *

><p>Hoy no alcanzo a poner fuera de escena, tengo que ir a mis clases de verano ¬¬ ya sabrán cuán feliz me siento, pero... en fin ¡Espero que les haya gustado! :D Me entretube mucho haciendo éste capítulo, y no me fue fácil encontrar alguna planta natural que aliviara el la fiebre xD tube que recurrir a librotes, y cuando digo librotes, ¡Me refiero a LIBROTES! de medicina natural, pero la encontré :)<p>

Ojalá, lea un comentario :( si? *w*! Thanks u!


	4. Compartiendo Mentiras

**Summary: **Aquel clan que silenciosamente es más poderoso que todos, incluyendo al magnífico Clan Uchiha. Los Haruno, y su inigualable línea sucesoria.

**Advertencias: **Algunos OC pero ninguno que sea muy importante, Universo Alternativo (Samurai),

**Author's Notes**: Mi primer ItaSaku jejeje, espero que les guste. Quise hacer algo diferente el lugar en el que se desarrolla toda la historia, y como me gustan los samurais quise hacerlo así, aun que no cambia mucho en cuanto a técnicas, sí los vestuarios, utilizo bastantes palabras rebuscadas como tipos de kimonos, o la descripción de una habitación tradicional japonesa.

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece, sino a Kishimoto-sama. La historia es invención mía, **no** la tomes ni publiques en otro lugar.

* * *

><p><strong>~ CLAN WAR ~<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>III<strong>

**Compartiendo mentiras**

**L**a joven no pensaba ni por si acaso revelarle la verdad a aquel desconocido, que si bien había sido el más amable con ella entre los guerreros que estaban allí, no tenía derecho a saber la verdad. Nadie debía saberla, y él no sería la excepción, podría ser muy persistente, pero Sakura nunca soltaría algo. Jugaría con él para enfadarlo, eso sería divertido, mientras se sigue acercando.

—Sé que así es.

— ¿Qué es lo que oculto?

—No lo sé, quizás tu verdadera identidad…

— ¿De qué me serviría ocultar mi identidad?

—Quizás para salvarte de algún castigo, o para que creamos que eres alguien que no eres —dijo acercándose más, sus labios casi se rosaban, y la respiración de ambos chocaba en la piel del otro. Sakura no se movía, y Sasori le miraba fijamente a los ojos, tomó el mentón de ella con una de sus manos, y lo atrajo hacia él. Pero se detuvo.

— ¿Qué pasa, no vas a besarme? —preguntó Sakura, con voz sensual.

— ¿Crees que voy a caer? —preguntó, ya que, sabía que ella tenía una daga en sus manos, apuntando al estómago de él.

—Creí que sería más divertido —dijo la joven, sintiendo rosar las agujas de las garras de la marioneta de Sasori.

—Experta en engaño, en medicina y artes marciales. Poseedora de un extraño cuerpo capaz de resistir el veneno, y de un extraño chakra que extrae venenos. Es decir, una doncella muy interesante. —concluyó sonriendo, y con un rápido movimiento al pillarla desprevenida, se acercó a los labios entreabiertos de ella, que en un segundo reaccionó y lo empujó, la marioneta clavó sus garras en la espalda de ella e Itachi despertó por todo el ruido.

— ¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —preguntó molesto, la habitación sólo estaba alumbrada por una vela, lo que era suficiente para ver. Miró a Sasori, que sonreía victorioso, y luego a Sakura, que estaba como el shock, tocando sus labios, y con la espalda arqueada hacia atrás, con Tercer Kazekage enterrándole las cuchillas en forma de garras— ¡¿Qué has hecho Sasori? ¡No debíamos matarla! —dijo levantándose en seguida, empujó a la marioneta quitando sus garras de la espalda de Sakura, quién gritó por el dolor. Sin pensarlo dos veces, abrió la parte de arriba de la yukata que traía Sakura puesta, para ver su espalda, donde estaban los profundos ocho agujeros— ¡¿Qué esperas Sasori? ¡Trae vendas y el antídoto para el veneno! —ordenó, Sasori obedeció saliendo de la habitación.

—Está bien It- ¡Ah! —se quejó cuando pasó uno de sus dedos por encima de la herida— No hagas eso, el veneno podría afectarte a ti —advirtió, tomando la mano de él y quitando los restos de veneno con el líquido verdoso, de una forma tan rápida que Itachi casi ni vio lo que hiso.

—Aquí están las vendas y los desinfectantes —informó Sasori con una caja grande llena de medicamentos, la dejó al lado del Vice-capitán, y sacó algodón para untarlo con el desinfectante.

—Está bien Sasori, puedes irte —echó Itachi, Sasori se fue de mala gana cerrando la puerta algo más fuerte de lo usual. Itachi acercó el algodón a las heridas de Sakura, que al instante arrugó los tapados con los puños y se mordió el labio para no gritar a todo pulmón— Maldito sea Sasori, ahora tendré que explicar yo ante el capitán qué pasó —se quejó— ¿Qué rayos hacían?

— ¿Eso importa?

—Tengo que informarle qué pasaba al Capitán, así que sí, me importa por mi vida.

—Sólo est- ¡Ah! ¡Sé más cuidadoso!

—Tú no fuiste nada cuidadosa cuando estabas haciendo no se qué cosa con chakra verde.

—Pero te advertí que sería doloroso.

—No importa, dime qué pasó.

—Estábamos… me estaba interrogando, y mientras hablábamos comenzó a acercarse, demasiado, sabía lo que pasaría así que estaba esperándolo con una daga, pero él me descubrió antes, y yo ya sabía que atrás de mí estaba ese muñeco que siempre lleva. Intentó besarme, y por empujarlo, me atacó con su marioneta-muñeca. Tan, tan. —finalizó con voz cantarina.

—Jamás creí que Sasori fuera así.

—Los tranquilitos son los peores dicen por ahí.

—Hmp. Ahora te voy a vendar…

— ¿Estás loco? No pienso quitarme la yukata con esa excusa de "te voy a vendar"…

—Te estoy ayudando.

—Gracias pero no, yo puedo hacerlo sola —y se levantó cubriéndose con el edredón, tomó las vendas y se fue hacia donde estaba el biombo cerrado. Itachi, molesto, se levantó y abrió la "cortina", para que ella se vendara con privacidad.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste hace rato?

—Un simple "gracias" me agradaría escuchar.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Casi muero por salvarte.

—Nadie te lo pidió.

—Eres un maldito ¿Te lo han dicho?

—Varias veces.

—Lo sabes ¿Y aún así no cambias?

—Así soy y punto.

—Sólo te saqué el veneno, ¿Ya, conforme?

—Casi; ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

—Para probarme.

— ¿Probarte?

—Quería ver mis capacidades.

— ¿Estabas experimentando conmigo?

—Algo así. La verdad, no sabía si ibas a vivir o no, pero quise intentarlo, siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Y resultó, así que todo está bien…

— ¿Qué habría pasado si no hubiese funcionado?

—Bueno, Sasori-kun me vio en el último momento, y si hubieras muerto, todos habrían creído que yo te maté, y querrían matarme, pero para entonces ya me habría escapado; Ya, estoy lista —dijo, terminando de anudar el obi, Itachi guardó el biombo en su lugar.

—Tengo que ir a informarle al Capitán de lo que acaba de suceder —dijo caminando hacia la puerta, luego se giró hacia ella— Ven conmigo —ordenó, ella suspiró y lo miró con súplica— Ahora —entonces se fue con él de mala gana. Pain ya se encontraba en la sala de reuniones esperándolos con los brazos cruzados, como si ya supiera a qué iban— Capitán, hemos tenido un problema…

— ¿Te encuentras mejor? —le interrumpió.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió el Uchiha— Hace un rato, Sas-

—Sasori-kun intentó pasarse de listo conmigo y por intentar defenderme, me atacó con su muñeco por la espalda, ahora tengo unas heridas profundas con veneno —explicó más rápidamente.

—Si estás aquí quiere decir que no era grave.

—No eh dicho que lo sea, me encuentro perfectamente bien, pero creo que si me voy a quedar aquí, preferiría dormir en una habitación sola ¿Por qué no se va Uchiha a compartir pieza con otro de la organización?

—Cariño, si fuera así de fácil, lo habríamos hecho. Pero cada uno tiene su habitación, y de seguro a ninguno le gustaría ser corrido de su pieza, trasladar las cosas es un caos y no todos quieren compartir pieza ¿Por qué quieres cambiar de pieza? ¿Itachi te molesta mucho? —preguntó Konan criminando al nombrado con los ojos.

—No… bueno sí un poco…

— ¿Te gustaría compartir con otra persona? —preguntó Konan— Las otras habitaciones grandes son las de Sasori-kun, Zetsu-kun, Kisame-kun y la de Pain —informó.

_¿Sasori? Ni loca, ¿Zetsu? No, qué horror, ese demente con piel de dos colores, ¿Kisame? Me da algo de miedo, no, mejor no ¿Pain, el Capitán? Al parecer hay una especie de romance entre Yutaka y el Capitán… mejor no, así evito problemas._

—Creo que mejor no…

— ¿Prefieres dormir con Itachi-kun? Qué bueno, pensaba que mi decisión de haberte puesto con él había sido incorrecta —dijo sonriendo, Sakura la miró alzando una ceja, sentía como si estuviera diciendo algo indirectamente.

—Konan, te dije que te quedaras en tu habitación —recordó Pain, ella lo miró y se arrodilló a su lado tomándole el brazo.

—Entonces, ahí te espero —dijo con voz sensual mientras acariciaba el rostro del Capitán, luego se fue caminando lentamente y cerró la puerta. Pain, por su parte, se quedó mirando el lugar por donde se había ido Konan, simplemente, embobado, aun que no lo mostrara.

—Ejem —dijo Sakura tosiendo a propósito— Sí, ¿Qué va a hacer con Sasori-kun? —preguntó volviendo al Capitán a la tierra.

—Sasori —susurró— Ya veré luego. Si tus heridas no son tan graves, quizás no deba matarlo —dijo, como pensando en voz alta, Sakura se quedó sorprendida ¿Matarlo, sólo porque casi la mata a ella?

— ¿Qué, ya estaba pensando en matarlo? —se le escapó.

—Por supuesto, se les dio una orden de no matarte ni dañarte gravemente, si la desobedecen, el castigo es la muerte —dijo calmado, hablando de la muerte de un camarada como si fuera algo de todos los días— Muy bien, ya es tarde. Vayan a dormirse —dijo levantándose, Itachi no habló nada en ningún momento y se fue junto a Sakura a la habitación.

—Me voy a cambiar —advirtió Itachi, ya sin la parte superior de la ropa. Sakura miró hacia otro lado.

— ¿Me lo dices recién ahora que estás medio desnudo? —preguntó molesta— ¿Por qué no pusiste el biombo?

—Calla y cámbiate también —ordenó, Sakura abrió el biombo creando una pared entre ambos.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me cambie si no tengo más ropa? —preguntó al recordar que sólo traía lo puesto.

—Ponte esto —dijo lanzándole algo por encima del biombo, ella lo atrapó y lo miró, una yukata para dormir de color rosado oscuro con pétalos de flores de cerezo.

—Está precioso, ¿Lo compraste? —preguntó contemplándolo con aun sonrisa.

—No, es de Konan-san —explicó— ¿Ya te vestiste?

—No, no, en seguida —se quitó la ropa y abrió la yukata nueva, entonces cayó algo al suelo, lo tomó— ¿Una boleta? —miró el precio— Wow —luego la fecha— ¿Hoy? —susurró, luego se quedó pensando ¿Me mintió?

— ¿Aho-

—Sí, ahora sí —se adelantó sonriente. Itachi corrió el biombo, entonces miró a Sakura que estaba con los brazos abiertos y, obviamente, con la yukata puesta, mostrándosela— ¿Es bonita, verdad? —preguntó girando.

—A dormir…

— ¿Tienes más mantas?

— ¿Para qué? —preguntó molesto.

—Es que, soy algo friolenta —explicó.

— Hmp —caminó hasta el armario, sacó algunas mantas dobladas y se las lanzó sobre el futón— Con eso deberías estar bien —dijo, luego se fue a acostar.

Sakura, por su parte, corrió el futón hasta el otro lado de la habitación, estiró las mantas sobre el edredón, y se acostó justo cuando Itachi apagaba la vela, y todo quedaba oscuro.

_Demasiado oscuro._

La joven miró la habitación, con suerte lograba distinguir algunas cosas, miró hacia la puerta, porque le había parecido ver pasar a alguien o, algo, pero no encontró nada. La mansión crujió, quizás por el viento, un ruidito de que algo andaba por la pieza la alertó, a Sakura se asustó, casi entraba en pánico, nunca había dormido sola… aun que ahora no estaba sola tampoco, pero Itachi estaba bastante lejos de ella como para sentirse acompañada. Siempre había dormido con sus hermanos o hermanas, una habitación de tamaño moderado, y a pesar de que todos tenían su propia habitación, siempre se juntaban en alguna, y dormían todos apelotonados, unos sobre otros, no importaba cómo: la idea era dormir.

Ahora estaba en una mansión del tamaño de la suya más o menos, pero no había tanta gente como en su casa: donde siempre se escuchaban caer los platos, o gritos, risas, llantos. Todos ayudando, todos riendo, todos compartiendo. Todos. En cambio, en ésta mansión hay poca gente, casi ni se hacen oír, la habitación en la que está es como la suya, pero no está llena de gente, no están esas risitas o murmullos, ni se escuchan los "shht" cuando se hacían callar. Nada, no se escucha nada de eso, sólo el viento. Y algo que anda en la habitación.

De repente unos libros que estaban apilados en una esquina sobre el tokonoma se cayeron, Sakura casi quedó pegada en el techo como los gatos. Entonces una respiración cerca de su oído la alertó, la sangre se le congeló y quedó en shock.

—Uchiha —llamó— Uch-Uchiha… Uchiha ¡Uchiha!

— ¿Hmp?

—Hay, hay algo en la pieza —advirtió, entonces sintió que algo se metió por las mantas. Sakura saltó del susto, salió del futón gritando, intentaba alejarse de lo que fuera que había, pero no veía nada, tropezó con algunas cosas hasta que cayó de espaldas.

— ¿Qué haces? Maldita sea —se quejó Itachi.

— ¿Uchiha, eres tú? —preguntó, sintió que se movió el suelo en el que había caído. Y armó la escena en su mente: había caído sobre Itachi— Uy, lo siento, no me di… ¡Ah! ¡Itachi-kun, Itachi-kun hay algo en mi pierna, prende la luz, préndela, préndela! —ordenó desesperadamente.

—Ya voy, quítate de encima…

— ¡Rápido, rápido!

—Deja de moverte.

— ¡Que prendas la luz! ¡Ah!

Y la bendita luz fue encendida, Sakura miró a sus pies y tragó, la cosa que la había estado siguiendo era algo peludo, con patas y uñas, con cola larga…y, se había metido por abajo entre su ropa.

— ¿Ya, qué era? —preguntó Itachi, que estaba sentado sobre el futón con Sakura sobre las piernas, en shock. Ella, lentamente, comenzó a abrirse la yukata— ¿Qué haces? —preguntó sujetando las manos de ella para que no siquiera desvistiéndose.

—Espera, la cosa… —y la vio, ahí, dentro de su ropa, en su pecho, la cosa alargada con bigotes, como un ratón, un ratón… entre sus— ¡Ah! —Itachi le tapó la boca por detrás, y el animal, asustado por el grito, salió de la ropa e Itachi lo atrapó con una mano.

—Mira, esto era —dijo mostrándoselo— Un hurón —explicó acercándoselo a Sakura, que se tapó la cara con las manos.

—Un hurón —repitió— Pensaba que era un ratón —dijo algo temblorosa aún. Itachi dejó al animal en el suelo, y éste comenzó a refregarse contra él— Es una comadreja.

—No, es un hurón —dijo, Sakura miró al animal, y alzó los hombros, ¿Qué diferencia había entre ambos animales?

— ¿Es tuyo? —preguntó al ver que el animal no dejaba de refregarse contra el brazo de Itachi, que asintió.

—No le gusta la gente, sólo está conmigo —explicó— Es raro que te haya estado molestado, nunca hace eso. Quizás no le agrades —dijo, y al instante de decirlo, la mascota se acostó sobre el regazo de Sakura, que, con cierto temor acercó su mano al animal, acariciando su pelaje peludo, de un color café oscuro.

—Es como un gato.

— ¿Te vas a mover o te quedarás encima toda la noche? —preguntó molesto ya que, Sakura seguía sobre él de lo mejor acariciando al animal que hace un rato casi le da un ataque.

—Oh, perdón —dijo quitándose, quedó arrodillada al lado del futón del Uchiha— ¿Tiene nombre? —preguntó tomando al hurón en brazos.

—Hige —respondió acomodándose en el futón— Vete a dormir —ordenó acercando su mano a la vela.

— ¿Puedo dormir con Hige? —preguntó.

—Haz lo que quieras —Sakura se fue a su futón junto al animal y se acostó a dormir, luego Uchiha apagó la vela, y nuevamente quedó todo oscuro, aun que ahora no le daba tanto miedo a la joven.

…

— ¿Sabes usar una espada? —preguntó Kisame a Sakura.

Era temprano en la mañana, acababan de tomar el desayuno que había preparado Kakuzu con Kisame—el pescado estaba algo raro—. Uchiha había salido a patrullar nuevamente junto a Sasori, que al parecer lo habían castigado sin comer por tres días, ni comida, ni agua, nada a excepción de un extraño jugo que había sido preparado por él mismo para los que les tocaba castigo, al parecer, era de un sabor muy amargo, pero ayudaba a sobrevivir los tres días. Ahora se encontraban en el patio, Sakura estaba quitando algunas hojas que habían caído por la nieve, y limpiaba el camino, hasta que vio a Kisame junto a Deidara practicando, se les quedó viendo por un momento, quizás más de lo necesario, y Kisame lo notó.

—Algo…

— ¿Le preguntas si sabe usar una espada? ¿Olvidaste que casi te mata cuando la encontramos? —preguntó Deidara.

—Y tú quedaste estéril…

— ¡No hay necesidad de decirlo! Además, eso no es cierto.

— ¿Quieres practicar? —preguntó acercando una espada a Sakura, que se quedó mirándola.

— ¿Puedo?

—Claro que sí, el Vice-capitán no está, así que…—interrumpieron a Deidara.

—Pero sí está el Capitán —explicó la joven.

—Oh, vamos, sólo un par de movimientos, no te mataremos —animó el rubio, Sakura lo miró un momento, luego a Kisame que le "sonreía" —de una manera nada agradable, ya que mostraba todos sus colmillos—.

—Creo que algunos…

— ¡Sí!

—Toma —Sakura recibió la espada de Kisame, se la acomodó en la cintura, aun que era algo difícil al estar usando una yukata.

Una yukata nueva, de color verde bosque con hojas de otoño cafés y amarillas, algo muy hermoso, daba la sensación de un ambiente fresco y con olor a tierra húmeda. Según Uchiha, era de Konan…Yutaka, pero Sakura había encontrado—nuevamente—la boleta que decía la fecha, es decir, el día de ayer… justo cuando Uchiha y Pain habían salido a patrullar en la tarde, justo, justo.

—Bien —dijo Kisame tomando distancia de ella, ambos se miraron por un momento, el Demonio Tiburón sonreía grandemente— Esperaré a tu ataque —informó, Sakura lo miraba seria, desenvainó su espada y tomándola con ambas manos apuntó a Kisame, que le copió con el gesto. Se podría decir que el ambiente cambió, casi de forma drástica, de una mañana helada y hermosa por la nieve, de un ambiente fresco y acogedor, cambió a uno algo tenso y caluroso, por la adrenalina— ¿Cuánto más…? —y Sakura desapareció, mas Kisame ya sabía por dónde atacaría, y sus espadas chocaron… aun que la espada de él era de lo más extraña, parecía tener cabellos azules en punta en dirección hacia el mango de la espada, era muy ancha y grande, y de seguro, muy pesada. Aun que Kisame la tomaba con una mano sin problemas.

Entonces Sakura sintió algo extraño, de repente sus manos parecían muy cansadas y casi suelta la espada. Se alejó de él lo más rápido posible, y miró la espada ¿Por qué se le hacía familiar? Esa espada tan rara, tan grande…Samehada, por supuesto, la famosa "Espada come Chakra".

_Si dejo que tome más de mi chakra, quizás lo note. Debo mantenerme alejada._

Kisame miraba a Sakura, sonriendo, y atacó sin más. Sakura interpuso su espada al ver que no alcanzaría a esquivarla, y de un solo golpe, Kisame rompió la espada lanzando la mitad volando, cayó justo a unos milímetros de la cabeza de Deidara, que quedó congelado.

— ¡¿Qué no puede tener más cuidado? ¡Yo no estoy en la pelea!

— ¿Ahora cómo te defenderás? —preguntó Kisame a Sakura, que al verse acorralada, no tuvo otra opción que usar su brazo como escudo. Su brazo debería estar sangrando a chorros, pero Kisame había golpeado de tal forma que no la dañaba, ya que, bien sabía lo que le pasaría si le hacía un rasguño. No sería tan estúpido como Sasori. Sólo robaría su chakra para dejarla sin aliento, y luego daría por terminado el combate, ya sólo faltaban unos minutos para que ella cayera en colapso por la falta de chakra, y no podía escaparse aun que quisiera, sólo hacía falta un movimiento para que la piel de ella se desgarrara por Samehada. Entonces Sakura golpeó con un certero rodillazo en las costillas de Kisame, que quedó sorprendido, ella no debería moverse con tan poco chakra. Miró a Sakura, que casi ni sudaba, la joven se arremangó la ropa para que no fastidiara, y se fue a pique contra el Demonio Tiburón, esquivando, saltando, agachando y atacando. Estaban en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo con espadas, es decir, no se puede usar Jutsu ni nada respecto a chakra. Se encontraron en una situación mortal en un momento, Sakura había estado bien, pero en el último golpe que le dio en el pie estando frente a él, que tenía justamente la espada en alto para atacar a Sakura, hiso que refalara hacia adelante. Él caería con su espada enterrándosela a Sakura, no había otra opción.

— ¡Espera! —intentó detener Sakura, pero era tarde, era cosa de milésimas para que la espada fuera clavada en ella. Pero algo sucedió, Hoshigaki por alguna razón perdió la fuerza en Samehada que refaló de sus manos, cayendo en punta hacia la cabeza de Sakura que veía todo lo que estaba sucediendo, y de un solo golpe con su mano lanzó la espada a una esquina del terreno, dejándola clavada en la pared, y Kisame, por fin, cayó sobre ella alcanzando a poner sus manos.

— ¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Por poco se matan! —gritó Deidara, corriendo hacia donde estaban, empujó a Kisame a un lado y miró a Sakura— ¡¿Estás bien? ¡Dime que no tienes nada, por favor!

Sakura se miró la mano con la que había golpeado a Samehada, sangraba un poco.

_Demasiado poco para tal golpe._

—Estoy bien, por suerte.

—Oh, por mi arte, ¡Kisame, eres un imbécil! ¡Jamás dejaré que vuelvas a enfrentarte con Sakura-chan! —le regañaba ayudando a Sakura a levantarse. Mientras ambos Akatsuki discutían, Sakura fue hasta donde estaba la espada Samehada, tomó el mango y la quitó de la pared.

—Vaya, es muy liviana —comentó moviéndola con un brazo.

— ¿Qué…haces? —preguntó esa persona que extrañamente aparecía siempre que no debía aparecer. Uchiha. La miraba con asombro _¿Es Samehada la que sostiene con una mano? ¡¿Cómo?_; la miró fijamente, con rostro serio.

—Ah, sólo venía a buscar a Samehada —rió algo nerviosa al pensar que ella la había lanzado hasta allí— Es muy liviana ¿Sabías?; Yo creía que era más pesada, porque es tan grande —dijo haciendo un par de maniobras con Samehada en una mano— Pero resultó ser tan liviana como una pluma, ya me parecía extraño que Kisame la manejara con tanta facilidad ¡Pesa menos que un cuchillo de pan!

—Sí, qué buen descubrimiento. Ahora entrégala —cortó extendiendo la mano, Sakura lo miró, soltó aire por la boca—_molesta_—y se la entregó, luego se fue hacia donde estaban Deidara y Kisame.

Itachi, por su parte, casi se le rompe el brazo al intentar aguantar a Samehada, pero ni a dos manos lograba levantarla. A lo lejos Kisame lo vio, y fue a ayudarlo.

—Vice-capitán, hubiera visto el combate que tuve con Sakura-san…

— ¡Sí, estuvo increíble! ¡Sakura-chan…no sé cómo, pero lanzó lejos a Samehada con un manotazo y la dejó clavada ahí en la pared! ¡Fue ultra wow! —dijo tan rápido como le dieron las palabras.

— ¿Combatiste con Harada? —preguntó sorprendido, pero parecía más molesto. Nunca se sabía si estaba molesto, sorprendido, alegre u otra cosa, nunca nadie lo sabía, para todos Itachi siempre estaba de mal humor.

—Sí, perdón, sólo quería ver su destreza con la espada, pero creo que es mejor en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo —explicó Kisame.

— ¿Cómo está la mano de Harada?

—Ah, despreocúpate, increíblemente no tiene casi nada, un simple rasguño —informó Deidara, mientras Itachi lo miraba incrédulo— Te lo digo en serio, mira ¡Sakura-chan, ven! —llamó a toda voz.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó con la escoba en la mano, Deidara le tomó la mano y se la acercó a Itachi, que la registró meticulosamente.

— ¿Cómo es que no te hiciste nada? —preguntó viendo tal simple rasguño.

—Ni idea, yo digo que es suerte, en serio, fue algo tan rápido —mintió olímpicamente, Itachi la miró fijamente a los ojos, buscando la verdad en ellos con sus orbes negros. Sakura comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, esa mirada le daba algo de escalofríos, y no podía mantenerla por mucho, pero si quitaba su mirada quizás se daría cuenta de que estaba mintiendo. Ambos se miraron, unos segundos más.

—Te dije…—comenzó Uchiha—…que no salieras de mi habitación —recordó, Sakura tragó dificultosamente.

—S-sí, eh…sólo estaba barriendo el patio, nad-

—Dije que no salieras de tu habitación excepto si ibas al baño —recalcó con voz dura, Deidara y Kisame ya se encontraban a kilómetros de allí, el Vice-capitán enojado era lo peor en la tierra.

— ¿Y a mí qué? —soltó la joven, para sorpresa de todos, incluyendo a Itachi— ¿Quién te crees que eres para ordenarme algo? Que te hagas llamar "Vice-capitán" no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Seré parte de la organización ahora, pero a mí no me importa, me importa un rábano que seas Uchiha Itachi el Vice-capitán de la Organización Akatsuki. Yo no soy tu mascota, podrás tener a Hige allí encerrado día y noche, pero yo no soy un animal para que me trates así, así que quieras o no, yo entraré y saldré de NUESTRA habitación ¡Cuando se me dé la gana!

Y se fue, sí, se fue a su habitación, dando grandes zancadas, inflando el pecho y con la frente en alto. Deidara y Kisame estaban tan sorprendidos que casi se les olvidaba respirar, ¿Esa chiquilla acababa de responderle al Vice-capitán? ¿Acababa de gritarle en la cara? ¿A caso, había **desobedecido** a **Uchiha Itachi**? ¡Eso no es algo que pase todos los días! Jamás en la historia había sucedido algo así, jamás de los jamases, ¡Sobre todo una chica!

Continuará...

* * *

><p><strong>Próximo Capítulo:<strong> _Shokyo y Sharingan_

* * *

><p><strong>¡Fuera de Escena!<strong>

_..._

_¡Error!  
><em>

_Sentimos decirles que estamos en reparación, pronto inaguraremos éste espacio. _

_Gracias por comprender a la autora._

Atte: Ink.


End file.
